A Desert Snake
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Widowed and living alone, Adira prefers to keep herself to herself and does not form attachments of any kind to anyone, knowing that when alone you are much less likely to harm or be harmed. Though trapped in a deal that would bring the deaths of many, Adira has to obey her employer, as she knows that the life of one, the only one she could love, was in danger. She must not fail.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my firs Assassin's Creed fan fiction, I know this chapter is a little short but it's just easing into the story, the next chapter will be a lot longer I promise**

* * *

Soft rustling stirred in the silence, disturbing the peaceful moon filled sky. This part of Jerusalem was always quiet this time of night, until you approached the main part of the rich district where the courtesans would be seducing men into their beds. The skirts which caused the rustling silenced as the woman stopped, looked back over her shoulder then continued on her way, snaking through the back streets as she hoped to avoid being seen.

The gentle murmur of voices made her stop, tense, then relax when she realised it was just the sound of lovers in the house she was situated beside. The man must be giving his woman a good time for she gasping and groaning with every grunt the man gave. Turning her eyes away from the moon, Adira slipped across the street, the dark hood of her cloak pulled down over her face as she hurried.

The drunken singing touched her ears so she veered away from the sound, keeping close to the wall as she stopped, inching closer before peering out into the street. The moment she saw guards, she jerked her head back and swallowed. Perhaps she should go back another way?

Before she could even slide back into the shadows, she noticed a shadow dart away from the light of the moon which shone on alley's wall before her. It had definitely been the shape of a man but it had disappeared too quickly to be human.

Containing her concern, Adira moved to return the way she came. Just as she touched the other end of the alley, a voice called out in a commanding tone. "You there! Stop!" Adira fled. She gripped her skirts with one hand, using the other to maintain her balance as she tore across the street then jerked to the left, sliding down another alley as the guard hammered after her. "Stop! Assassin! Assassin!" Great, now they thought she was an assassin. Exactly what she needed. Couldn't they see she was wearing a dark cloak? Not one of pure white?

Ahead of her, two guards blocked her path having heard the call of their fellows. Adira stopped, looking forwards and back as they began to close in on her, swords raised. Keeping perfectly still, Adira lowered her hood. "Please, I'm no assassin. I'm just trying to return home."

"Then why did you run?" One of them challenged.

"You frightened me." Adira replied in a sweet tone. "I thought you were going to hurt me." The men all paused, looking to each other with puzzled faces but did not back away.

"Where are you headed? What's your business so late in the night?" Adira turned, smiling to the man who had asked with very rude manners. If they were not going to remember theirs, Adira made sure hers were something for them to aspire to.

"I often walk the safer streets at night to gaze at the stars. My home is shaded by others much larger and I dare not go to the roof, as of course, it is forbidden." She explained in an innocent tone. "And as I have just said, I am going home now as I feel rather tired. I could show you where I live, if it would satisfy you?" Slightly surprised to find themselves believing Adira's story, one pulled back their sword and stepped closer to her.

"Show me." Bowing her head she turned, moving forwards where the guards let her pass. She led him out into the open the wound her way through the narrower streets which led to the back of her home. Suddenly a hand gripped her, making he gasp. "Please! Unhand me, I am showing where I live!"

"Now that we're alone, perhaps you and I should delay your return just a little while longer?" The dark voice was laced with the sickening sound of lust as Adira's eyes widened, her skin softly glowing in the pale streaks of moonlight. It drove the guard to the brink of insanity to see such a young, beautiful woman with virginity written all over her face. He would have her. Gripping her arms he forced her back into the wall, pinning her there and cut off her cries of alarm with his hand. "Quiet, or I'll make it hurt even more than it's going to." Adira's eyes widened but she stopped struggling, not knowing what else to do.

There was no one around to hear her scream anyway, so what was the point? If she fought back, the guard could arrest her for assault, then rape her in prison all over again. It was better if she just bit her tongue and swallowed her pride. His hands slid up her skirts for a moment before beginning to fumble with his belt. No one to hear her scream, or so Adira thought.

Through the little vision she allowed herself through her lids, she saw a shadow drop down and with one hand, reached out, grabbed the guard then slammed his face into the wall, knocking him out. "You shouldn't wander around alone. Men will take advantage of you just like him." Adira stared at the robed figure, sucking in a deep breath of relief before smoothing down her dress, shaking slightly. "Are you alright?" Nodding her head Adira look at the man, seeing that he only one hand. Pausing to think for a moment, she then shook her head.

That's when she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up slowly Adira found herself resting on the ground, though there were many comfortable pillows which she rested on. Someone had carried her from the street, but where to? This was not her room. Oh no, had she been kidnapped? Though if she had been kidnapped, surely her captor would have tied her up and not made her as comfortable as possible.

Adira sat up, her hair falling freely in thick blankets around her face. It must have fallen free from its plait during the night. Suddenly she could hear the scratching of a quill against parchment so she rose to her feet, glancing around her.

She was in a fair sized room, with no door save for the one leading into another room. The only way out seemed to be from above, where ivy curled around the wooden hatch work, filtering in the bright morning light.

Looking to the door which led to another room, Adira cautiously walked forwards, slowly lifting her cerulean blue eyes as she looked inside. Instantly she recognised the man who was writing with a quill as the man who had rescued her the night before but, how had he got her in here with the use of only one arm? Underneath his dark coat he wore white robes with a splash of red behind the silver of his belt. Now that it was daylight, she could see him more clearly.

He was an averagely built man, though Adira suspected that there was secret strength behind him. He had a long, slightly hooked nose and a broad jaw that clenched and unclenched often, though his smaller eyes remained passive and expressionless they were dark, signifying intelligence.

"Good morning." Adira spoke warmly. "I apologise for being a burden." The man looked up, his black bearded chin lifting slightly as he scowled. He looked down again. For a while neither spoke so Adira waited, wondering whether she should speak again or just leave him alone.

"You were lucky I was close by. That guard would not have been gentle."

"Yes, I realise my foolishness. I'll be sure to carry a dagger with me if there is a next time." Adira informed with wise eyes. "Again, I apologise and I thank you. I owe you my life."

"You owe me nothing."

"Is there nothing I can do to repay you? I have gold."

"I do not need gold." It was all Adira had to give, so what else could this man want? She did not enter the room but lingered in the doorway in case it was forbidden for her to enter. Growing up with a household full of endless rules, you learn to be mindful of others and their tastes. "And you can save your thanks, I was not the one to carry you here. Although I can manage a little climbing with only one hand, carrying you proved too much of a difficulty."

Opening her mouth Adira paused, wondering how to reply. "All the same. It is you whom I give my thanks to, whether you accept them or not. My name is Adira." She stopped then started again. "May I know your name?"

"It's Malik."

"Malik." She repeated then smiled. "I'm glad to meet you, Malik."

"Don't speak it too often." He scowled at the woman, glancing up from his work. "If you wait for a few minutes, my associate who brought you in will help you climb back out."

"I'm sure I can manage, I've done my fair share of climbing since I was a small girl. If there's anything you think of that will repay your kindness, don't hesitate to ask it." Adira said then bowed her head respectfully before turning away.

"Wait, the climb is awkward." Malik sighed. "And not as simple as walking over rooftops."

"I'm sure I can manage." Adira said smoothly, walking over to the wall where she looked up at the opening, the symbol on the wall catching her eye. Sucking in a deep breath she placed her foot against the wall then gripped onto the fountain, where water trickled free and pooled into the basin.

Lifting herself up Adira balanced carefully them moved on upwards, used to precarious climbing from since she was a tiny child. She had never understood why but her father had always encouraged her to climb and sneak around. There were strong memories of him praising her when she was quiet and other times he beat her for failing to evade detection.

This was hardly a challenge. Adira glanced down to Malik, who blushed and looked away, which made her smile before gripping onto the ledge which would then take her out into the sun. A foot slipped and she squeaked quietly, managing to continue her grip before hoisting herself up the rest of the way, leaning on her stomach as she tried to crawl from the little bureau.

Without warning a firm grip locked around her arms and hoisted her upwards, dragging Adira to her feet as she gasped then tore her hand upwards to strike the fellow but his grip quickly changed to snatch her wrist and hold it back. Adira blinked up at the tall man who was looking down at her from underneath the shadow of his hood. Now she felt a fool.

"Forgive me." Adira apologised, stepping away from him. "You surprised me." The man said nothing. It was then that Adira realised he was wearing similar white robes to Malik.

"Altair, don't frighten the poor girl further. She's been through enough already." Malik called up with a high note of scorn in his voice, the name making Adira snatch her eyes to the man standing before her, narrowing them slightly before looking away again. "Just make sure she doesn't kill herself on the way down to the streets." Adira chuckled, stepping forwards and looking down to Malik.

"Have a good day, sir, and farewell." Turning on her heel Adira strode to the edge of the building, drawing back her shoulders as she slid down gracefully onto a lower roof then continued her walk, knowing that the robed man was following her. Assassin.

The word whispered in her mind and Adira shuddered inwardly. He must have been the shadow that she had seen flit across the moon's lightened path, he was also most likely the one to have brought her into the bureau after she had fainted.

Adira did not look behind her, though her neck twitched to turn. All she had seen were a pair of very fine lips, smooth and broad with a slim scar on the upper fold, lightly dusted with stubble and the tip of an aquiline nose.

She had to get away from him, her common sense told her that much. She couldn't afford any mistakes in her task, which held a precious life on the line. Before Adira could even reach the street and find out where she was, the same strong grip caught her wrist and dragged her back, turning the young woman to forcibly face the assassin.

"You are being rough." She whimpered slightly, cowering away from him. "Please, let me go."

"Be silent." He commanded sharply and Adira heard him shift. She lifted her bright blue eyes up to his face and he paused, albeit only briefly, before blindfolding her.

"Is this necessary?" She demanded in a squeaky tone, frowning slightly as she reached out and tried to feel her way forwards.

"You are not permitted to know where we are." His voice, although beautifully toned and accented, was dark and rather cold. "So silence." When Adira suddenly felt herself being lifted over the assassin's shoulder, she gasped aloud and wriggled, uncomfortable with the contact.

A small memory flashed before her eyes of a similar situation. Where darkness surrounded her and a firm shoulder was grounded against her stomach as she hung limply over the man's back. She had remembered being carried over the roofs as it had been chilly and exposed before dropping down into a place where it was warm and there were soft pillows, though she was unceremoniously dropped down and left.

"I demand you put me down at once!"

"You demand is insignificant." The rumbling voice answered simply as Adira felt them running over the rooftops. "As are you."

"I'm a respectable lady, I'll have you know! I do not attest to being so rudely handled like a sack of oats!" She returned simply. "Put me down!"

"Not yet."

"This is ridiculous, are you always this callous or is it something that you were born with and cannot help." He did not answer so Adira pouted, wondering what to do, apart from continuing to struggle.

"Stop struggling, you're slipping from my grip."

"Perhaps if you would release my arms then I might feel a little safer." Her voice replied smoothly and tartly, wriggling further.

"Then you would remove your blindfold." He had a point, a good one at that. Adira, unable to argue, sighed but went perfectly still. Though she wanted to know where they were going, she did not want to slip from the assassin's grasp and possibly fall to her death, whereby the assassin would then scowl at her broken corpse as if she were a nuisance. Which in a way, she was.

"What are you doing here in Jerusalem? You are either a very strange monk or an even stranger crusader."

"I am neither."

"Oh? Shall I try and guess?" Adira suggested hopefully but she was met with a dark growl.

"No."

"You are no fun at all."

"That is my intention." Sighing impatiently Adira wriggled. For a long time there was silence between them, her cheeks bushing with embarrassment the further they went.

"Can you put me down now?" Altair stopped, smirking to himself.

"As you wish." He said to her then threw the woman from his shoulder. With a startled cry Adira tumbled down, arms and legs flailing before she landed on a large mound of hay in a cart. The fall had been lengthy and her heart hammered wildly in her chest. The moment she was settled she ripped off the blindfold and looked up.

She saw the smug look of Altair's lips before he disappeared from view. "Well. I have never met a man so arrogant and obnoxious!" Adira declared as she dusted herself off then slid down from the cart, her skirts baring her calf for a moment which drew some unwanted attention. "And what are you looking at?" She demanded of the half-drunk men who quickly turned their heads away, throwing sneaky glances back to the woman as she strode forwards.

The streets were already alive despite it being early morning. Adira found herself in the middle district, though her home was towards the richer houses. As a widow, she was a fairly wealthy woman. After her husband's death, his trade had been threatened to die out as no one would work for a woman, so Adira had quickly sold it whilst it was still at a high value then formed her own line of work that brought in steady pay, to make sure she would have enough to last her into later life though she was more than comfortable.

Her late husband's home had been left to her, so costing had never affected her in keeping up payments. It was her house and so there was no rent to pay. Sometimes during difficult days she would let out the spare rooms to those who needed the bed to sleep on, though she had a rule that no courting was to take place within her walls. So far it had been respected.

Opening her door and locking it behind her, Adira gazed at her pots with a proud love. She did well, since pottery was so easily breakable, hers quickly replaced any that broke as Adira made the best jars, pots and vases in all the middle district, since she could carve patterns and designs into them.

She had used some of the money left to her to install a furnace, which was now firing up to finish a few pots that Adira had been commissioned to make for the healer just down the road, who had a clumsy assistant who broke some of his jars with all the herbs inside.

Those who did not know Adira would see her as a simple woman with a simple life, with no high expectations of herself and with little desire for what lies in the richer district. They would be right. It had been her husband, Hassam, who had been the ambition one. He had told her every day that someday, he would walk her into a beautiful home like the ones that overshadowed this house and they would live in luxury. It was a marriage that made Adira content, since her father had arranged it without letting her even consider. Though, Hassam had been kind, patient and had not touched her until she had been ready and found a certain foundation of love for him. Not true love, but a deep affection for his kind nature and good standards.

Adira couldn't understand why strangers thought her to be a virgin, they say men can sniff them out like a dog to a meaty bone. They always made the mistake with her. Though she had no friends, Adira kept her own company and was still content with her pottery. It was a simple life. One that she wanted.

Though sometimes, in her darkest dreams, she'll find herself galloping across open lands, with nothing ahead or behind, a gigantic thump in her heart as the thrill of adventure tantalised her tongue. Then she would wake up. As Adira walked back into her front room she stopped, staring at her table. A single strip of cloth of white lay there, stained with blood. A warning. She had little time, her task must be accomplished before the precious life was taken from her.

Knowing that she had to play her cards as discreetly and carefully as possible, she tossed the strip onto the furnace's flames, turning her back before thinking. What now? Then an idea struck her. Perhaps she could go visit Malik again. The strange scribe might be able to help her, whether he knew it or not.

Gathering some of her stores together Adira placed some bread, wrapped cheese, a small bottle of wine, some grapes then went to the market to buy some tasty pear pieces to take to Malik. By now it was late in the day and Adira had little clue as to where she was going, except for the sounds she had heard when Altair had so rudely blindfolded her and dragged her body halfway across the city.

They had been in the poor district, near a pleasure house. Though there were many of those, there had also been the sound of a blacksmith, which were fewer of them. Even more to the point, Adira had smelled rotten fruit, meaning that there had been a market street close by not too long into the run.

Then there was also the symbol. If she could find the symbol, she would be on the right roof. How hard could it be? Adira pulled up the hood of her cloak, glad that it looked old and tattered so that she would fit in as she walked into the poor district. She kept her head bowed, evading detection like her father had always taught her to do.

No one so much as glanced her way as she followed the general direction of everyone else, listening for a blacksmith and a pleasure house and a rotten fruit stand. Luck seemed to be with her, for just before twilight, Adira found the right street. The fruit was full of flies though people here could not afford anything better. She pitied them, but there was nothing she could do to make a difference.

Sliding into the shadows Adira waited for a couple of guards to pass before placing her basket handle in her teeth then began to climb up, glad that she wore breeches under her dress, since it was far easier to climb in them. Skirts just got in the way.

Adira wandered the roofs discreetly, keeping out of the sight of guards before she spotted the symbol on the surface, boldly gazing at her. She smiled and approached it, making sure no one was watching before climbing down. "Ah, Altair, you're back sooner than I expected." Malik called out. "How did it go?"

"Rather smoothly thank you." Adira replied with a humorous tone as Malik shot to the door and stared at her.

"How…how did…how did you find us again?"

"It wasn't all that hard. I was blinded, not deafened." She answered simply then lifted her basket. "These are for you. I noticed your supplies in there seem a little…wane."

"I…thank you." Malik still stared wide eyed at her. "But I would leave, if I were you. It's not safe for you here. If Altair finds out, he'll kill us both."

"I'm not afraid of him, he's just a large man with appalling manners." She waved her hand aside then walked forwards. "May I come in?" With a soft sigh, Malik nodded his head.

"I suppose you should." He muttered then returned back in to where he wrote, seemingly all day.

"Doesn't that weary you?" Her tone was curious and polite as she set out the items on the table. "Scribing all day?"

"My hand is used to it." He replied with a shrug. "There is little else for me to do."

"I'm sure you could find something. How about painting? Have you tried that?" Easing into conversation Adira sat down on a cushion, making herself comfortable before smiling warmly at Malik who shook his head but joined her.

"No. I haven't."

"Would you like to?"

"I do not think I would have the patience for it." Adira reached out and poured the wine, careful not to spill a drop as the stuff was expensive, a gift from a friend of her late husband. It had been sitting uselessly in her cooler for over a year now, she was glad to be finally rid of it. "This is good stuff."

"It was a gift. I will be the first to admit I have no clue about wines. They all taste the same to me." The young woman toasted her cup to Malik then drank a little before setting it down.

"A gift from whom?"

"A friend of my husband." A surprised look crossed Malik's features before he concealed it again, drawing back to what seemed to be the usual scowl, though it had somewhat lessened. "I see you are surprised."

"I did not think you to be married."

"It was arranged for me by my father." Ardia's eyes darkened considerably, drawing Malik's attention to her sour expression.

"You disapprove of the match?"

"No, Hassam was kind and gentle. Very patient. He never forced me, I was lucky to have been matched with him. It is only my father I disapprove of, because he disapproves of me." Adira cut some cheese and ate a little with the bread. "I was not the son and heir he wanted."

"I see. You say was, your husband is no longer with you?" She shook her head sadly. "I am sorry."

"Don't be, he was a good man and will not suffer before God. I mourned for a year but now I am looking to my future, I have to continue to earn and make a living for myself. It would be what he would have wanted." A soft smile graced Adira's plump lips. "We were never in love, though it was a soft affection that drew us close." Shaking her head she looked at Malik. "How about you, do you have a wife?"

"None."

"She would have to be a great lady to lift your eye, I think." Adira chuckled, taking some pear and chewing it thoughtfully. "You seem a fellow who prefers books to the usual time wasting gameplay men score with women of the streets."

"I indeed am such a man. A book contains knowledge, which is far more useful than having a whore…I mean, a courtesan at your attention." The woman smiled again, not offended by Malik's slip of the tongue.

"Don't worry. I heard nothing." She assured him but then lifted her head when she heard someone drop down into the bureau. Malik stood and walked forwards, frowning before relaxing when he recognised Altair's steps. He turned to assure Adira everything was alright, only to find her cushion empty. He looked around but the room was bare. How did she escape the notice of an assassin?

"Malik." Altair nodded his head.

"Welcome back, friend. Did you accomplish your mission?" In answer the Master Assassin drew a single white feather, stained red with blood before placing it on side.

"My task is done. I will be returning to Masyf at dawn. Are you sure I cannot convince you to come?"

"I am needed here for the moment. You, however, are needed to ensure things return to the way they once were." Malik replied. "You didn't happen to see the girl in the front, did you?"

"Girl? What girl?" Altair frowned then smirked in a teasing manner. "Have you been bending the rules?"

"Not how you might think." Malik growled back, unappreciative of his friend's taunting. "The girl from last night. She found her way back and now she has disappeared."

"What? How? I blindfolded her. She couldn't see a thing!" Altair looked around then noticed the spread on the low table, obviously the girl had returned with the intention of staying a while. Where was she now? She must still be in the room, for no one had passed him on his way in. Altair glanced to Malik then slowly stepped around the counter, looking down into the shadows and space. Nothing.

"Rather impressive, actually, she _listened_ her way here. Obviously she was smarter than you anticipated."

"She's just a woman." Altair growled then stalked out to the front, looking around. Where was she? This was maddening, there was no way a simple girl had slipped past both him and Malik. The odds were entirely against her. Then he heard her chuckle. Malik got to her first, which was just as well, as Altair considered throttling her there and then.

"You know, for seemingly intelligent gentlemen, you did not think to look in the most obvious place." She slipped out from behind the door. "Though, I think _some_ have more intellect than others." She glared pointedly at Altair, making him bristle.

"You should not be here. It is unsafe, you could compromise this bureau with that gossiping mouth of yours." Altair snapped at her, reaching out to grab her arm and throw her outside but Malik stepped in the way, stopping Altair's intentions.

"As an innocent, she has every right to take shelter as we do." Altair could not argue with his friend so he took several steps back, glaring from under his hood.

"And I do not gossip. I owe my life to Malik, I wished to let my gratitude be known. You have no fear of me selling this place to be common knowledge, it would be against my moral standards and, it might endanger Malik." She smiled at him. "So, you see? You are just an uptight monk with his crucifix shoved too far up his own ass."

Unable to contain it, Malik burst out laughing. Altair blinked in surprise but did not allow the reaction to be seen on his visible features, merely remaining tall and still as Malik continued to chortle. Altair had never heard him laugh before, it was a strange sound but not unpleasant, a rather deep and warm laughter that would encourage others to join in. That is, if the others weren't glaring daggers at one another.

When Malik's laughter finally died down, he leaned back against the counter. "Well, that wine is too good to just sit there. How about you join us Altair? Maybe it will help you relax with our guest around."

"She is to leave as soon as you are done." Altair replied sharply, still glowering at Adira who lifted her chin. "Once she has finished… _thanking_ you." His meaning was not lost on her.

"Get out of my presence, you filthy mouthed mongrel!" She ordered with a sharp, commanding tone whilst pointing to the door. "How dare you speak to me as if I am no better than a…just get out!" Altair shifted his weight then slowly approached, growing bigger with every step as he attempted to intimidate the woman. She did the unexpected.

Adira took a large step forwards, meeting Altair with a raised chin so he stopped, his chest almost touching hers. Although she glared at him with unbridled fury, the fire only served to make Altair desire the woman. Her plump, smooth lips were set in a hard line and the urge to capture them slammed into him unexpectedly. Altair had always liked women with fire, ones that presented a challenge, though none had ever actually challenged _him_. They never were bold enough to stand toe to toe with him like this woman.

Glancing her over secretly Altair admired the curvaceous shape of her body, though it only fuelled his want for her. He needed to leave, before he did something stupid that he was going to regret. Malik shifted uncomfortably, preparing to step in when Altair smoothly looked past Adira and left the bureau undercover of night. There was only one place he could go. He needed a woman, any woman would do.

Though he was sure no women he had ever had before had eyes as electrifying as hers. Theirs were all dark, either brown or black. At least one or two could play hard to get before eventually caving in to him.

"Where was he raised? A sewer?" Adira muttered under her breath as she returned to the low situated table where the spread remained.

"I have often wondered." Malik shrugged, joining her again. "Altair cares very little for strangers, even if they are very beautiful women." Adira smirked a little and spoke in a teasing tone.

"You think me beautiful?"

"A man would have to a blind fool to not notice." Malik replied simply. "And since I am neither, yes, I say you are a very fine woman. Your husband was not the only lucky one." A light blush touched Adira's cheeks as she looked away modestly. "How did he die?"

"Dysentery." She was lucky to have not caught the disease. "He had stopped for water in the poor district when conducting business with a new client of his. I have no idea why or what for, I never asked about his work."

"Forgive me for asking, but what was his full name?"

"Hassam Al-Enezi." The recognition only reached Malik's' eyes but he hid it well from the rest of his features. This was indeed surprising news, one of their own partners had married this woman. Hassam was well known for supplying the Creed with information, weapons and general needs to any who found sanctuary with him.

This woman, though not fully, was connected with his people, whether she realised it or not. "So tell me, what _do_ you do all day that somehow does not even affect your hand?" Adira continued, sliding a grape into her mouth then chewing slowly as the tight skin burst to release its juices onto her ravished tongue.

"Documenting, copying, things like that." Malik answered with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I will not look to bore you."

"Very well." Adira's light chuckle warmed Malik to her. She seemed a good, kind woman who didn't mean any harm. "Is Altair really a monk? He seems a little…faithless to be one." Adira continued carefully, not wanting to seem nosy. "It's just, you both wear white robes yet I don't see any religious items in this room."

"We are monks of a sort." Malik trod his way through carefully. "We like to simply keep the peace."

"Oh, I see. That's good of you." Though she could not imagine Altair being one of the kinder peace makers. More like a ruthless villain, if you asked her. "I still not understand that man."

"Altair is a complex character, one best not to be touched. He likes his solitary, is suspicious of everyone, uses women to his own pleasure and lives to lead. I think best if you stay away from him, Adira, because although he'll never force a woman, he's not kind either. He might hurt you by accident."

"Truly?" Adira pretended to look surprise. "If he wanted his way, why doesn't he force it? Many other men do."

"Altair was raised with a high respect for women. He's vowed to never harm them so deeply. Underneath, I suspect that he is really a better man than he pretends to be. I have known him for a very long time." The woman could sense a history of happenings between these two. There seemed to be a relaxed calmness where there was once tension.

"Well, let's just say I'll be glad to never see him again." Adira declared before sipping at some more wine.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a beautiful stallion standing alone near the gates at early dawn. Adira, up to retrieve water, stopped by the creature and crooned softly. "How long have you been standing there? You poor creature. Here, have some of this." She lifted her heavy bucket of water, changing grips so that she could support its weight more easily for the horse, who gracefully lowered its great head and drank a little.

"Now that's enough for now, I expect you will be galloping off with your master. I wouldn't want to give you belly ache." Adira smiled softly as she put the bucket down once the creature's thirst had been quenched. She glanced around, searching for a possible owner but none came to her eye. "I hope you haven't been abandoned, you are too fine a steed to be left here alone." She whispered, running a hand over the smooth black neck.

The horse watched her calmly, never moving an inch from his place. "I wish I had something else to give you. Do you like pears? I have one or two with me from a visit yesterday. They are still fresh." Adira offered then took out a pear from her pocket, as well as a small knife, then cut off a piece. "Here, try some." The horse ate it happily. "Ah good, though I hope it won't harm you. I will never forgive myself if it does. I should really be on my way but I worry for you, I wouldn't want you to stand all day in the baking sun. Where is your master?"

"Right here." A low voice whispered in Adira's ear, making her leap out of her skin and would have screamed with surprise had a gloved hand not curled around her mouth, clamping tightly down to drown out the sound. Altair! The swine, how dare he sneak up on a lady? Adira's panicked thoughts slowly calmed down as she glared up at Altair, who slowly let her go.

This woman was intoxicating. Even with her powerful glare Altair felt the urge to press her into the wall and just…he couldn't think about that. "This is your horse?"

"Yes." He answered coldly, moving around to stand by the horse's head. "You haven't poisoned him, have you?"

"I gave him a small drink and a slice of pear. Had I known he was yours, I would have taken him anyway." She spat, storming over to her pale of water, which Altair supposedly accidentally kicked over. "You clumsy oaf!" Her sharp insult made Altair smirk. "Don't you care how precious water is? There is not enough to go around limitlessly. Now I shall have to manage without water for an entire day." This surprised him. He had expected a well situated lady to simply go back for more, not berate him for his lack of care for precious resources.

"There is enough for you to draw more." He replied smoothly, checking his horse's tack and tightening the girth ready for him to mount. "Do not be so dramatic."

"Don't you realise that there is a water shortage? If everyone took more than their fair share then it will disperse far quicker!" Adira ran a tongue over her dry lips. She was desperate for a drink, though had only taken a sip from her pale when she had drawn it from the well. "Not all of us are as careless as you." She scowled then walked away, wondering how to compensate having no water.

Perhaps she could buy some weak ale, or suck on ripe fruits though neither were as nourishing as clean water. She was so deep in thought that she nearly missed the fact that someone had touched her shoulder. Adira turned around, scowling at Altair.

The man looked at her from under his hood and Adira was suddenly curious to know the rest of his features. Though she could not see his eyes, she fixated hers roughly where his would be. Altair sighed then lifted his water skin, offering it to Adira who blinked in surprise. Malik's words rushed to her head. Perhaps he really was kinder than he first appeared.

Taking it carefully as not to brush against his fingers Adira lifted the open nib to her lips and drank a little, a soft whimper of relief leaving her as the cool water ran down her parched throat. Altair shifted slightly at the sound, feeling his lust spike.

He noticed a length of cord draped around her slender neck so Altair, curious, reached forwards and drew the necklace out from under the folds of her cloak and dress. He ran his thumb over the square piece of wood with an engraving of a symbol was scratched into the soft wood. It meant hope. It was not something a woman would wear, it seemed more like a child's adornment since its length was a little too short for Adira, though her cloak had always kept it hidden. She eyed him continually but did not pull away.

When she handed the water back he snatched it quickly then turned away. She wanted to say thank you, but her pride stopped her from doing so at first. Giving into her better side, Adira lowered her head.

"Thank you." Altair nodded his head one, mounting up onto his horse and glancing to her before quickly turning his head towards the direction of his path. He needed to leave, immediately, however he found himself reluctant to go. To encourage him to leave that stubborn, irritating woman behind, he dug in his heels and allowed Naim, his stallion, to canter forwards and take him away.

Adira watched, knowing that with Altair gone, her task was far less likely to succeed. It nerved her, enough so that the hurried home and locked herself in. There was already something waiting for her on the table. It was a lock of dark, curled hair. Quickly she snatched it up and folded it into a small piece of cloth, tucking it between some books to keep it hidden but safe.

Time was running out, she had to get the information she needed. Knowing that she would have to wait for a few days before visiting Malik again, she sent messages to those who she had been told to address. If they were satisfied everything was going to plan then the life she so desperately wanted to protect would be safe, she could have him back. All she needed to do was finish her task.

So she waited. Two days later, she dropped by the bureau again. Then the day after that, then a few days after that until she was visiting every day before dawn or after dusk. Malik now smiled when she entered. "I'm beginning to wonder why you grace me with so many visits." He said to her as she laid out her usual spread of select foods and good wine. She had quite a few gift bottles at home, she was glad to finally be ridding herself of them.

"I enjoy your company." Adira answered sweetly. "And, to be honest, you're the first friend I have spoken to properly for a number of years. Save for Hassam, of course." She continued to lay things out when she heard a light step find its way to her attention. They were not the footsteps of anyone she recognised so as Malik turned to the door, she slipped behind the shelves and bookcase, hiding from view.

"Malik." A slightly slurred voice welcomed darkly. "It's been a while."

"It certainly has, Abbas. I was expecting you." Just within her vision, a man stepped forwards, looking around him crudely. He wore his hood down, revealing typically dark hair and eyes, though also Adira noted on his narrowed jaw and sharply crooked nose. In the eye of perhaps a slightly intoxicated harlot, he would be very handsome but Adira found fault with his confident gait, his malicious smirk and distasted eyes.

"Yes, I can see." Abbas dropped a blood stained feather onto the front desk then sat down in Malik's place at the table, taking a handful of raisons then threw them into his mouth. "Though you did not have to go so far."

"I did not." Malik answered back, moving around to scribe something onto parchment. "I have a guest."

"Oh? Do, pray, tell and show me this mysterious guest who is not anywhere in this room or the next." Malik looked around the room, trying to locate Adira before she stepped out from behind the bookcase.

"Welcome, sir. I pray you stop eating my favourite snacks." Abbas's smirk instantly grew broader, eyes narrowed as the smoothly wandered over the woman's finely built body. He wanted her. Now. Abbas stood and approached her, continuing his exploration but Adira moved closer to Malik, who did not look up but paid close attention to what was going on.

"Well, well, I did not expect this. You have fine taste in company, Malik, though I do wonder if you could do slightly better than he, my dear. Come, why don't you and I go for a walk in the market? I've seen some pretty things on the stalls and later, I could buy you a drink to moisten those dainty lips of yours." He reached out to touch her mouth but Adira's hand snatched his wrist before he could blink. He tried to push forwards but her grip was strong and held his hand back. He was completely in shock. Had this _woman_ just moved faster than his reflexes? Impossible!

"I'd thank you kindly, sir, not to touch me." She informed coldly then stepped away from him, lacing her fingers together before her. "I am not in the habit of walking around town with strangers." Her tone was laced with ice as she lifted her chin slightly. "I am in good company with Malik."

"Oh I am sure." His smirk darkened slightly before bowing his head mockingly. "I shall leave you both to your…meal." Adira's eyes narrowed and she did not relax until Abbas had left the bureau to entertain himself with other, far more willing ladies.

"I do not like him." She declared once he was gone. "Not at all."

"Then you are good judge of character." Malik said, finishing scribing before returning. "Come, he is gone now and will not irritate us any further." Adira nodded her head, joining Malik before taking some raisons, delicately moving them around her palm before placing a few in her mouth at a time. Malik watched her curiously.

"What?" She questioned gently, blushing ever so slightly.

"I cannot determine what it is, but I feel as if there is more to you than meets the eye." Adira brushed this off, not letting her surprise show. With a modest look to the floor she smiled.

"I do not pretend to be anything great, if I can help it, I prefer to keep my life simple with as little excitement as possible." Though Malik still sensed something more about this woman, he did not press. He would do some research, though he thought of this woman as a good friend, he could not risk any threat to the Creed. No matter how kind hearted she seemed on the outward appearance.


	4. Chapter 4

Realising she was being followed, Adira stepped into the thickest pocket of people and lowered her head slightly, fading from sight before reappearing on the other side of the street further down, where she slipped into an alley. She had shaken her pursuer for now but she knew it would not be long before they returned.

Who was it? This puzzled her for a moment as she returned home. There was no reason for her to be followed, unless something had happened. Instantly fear gripped her heart. What if they had gone back on their agreement and had hurt him? No, they couldn't. She had already given them useful information as to what her employers were after, surely they couldn't…no. She couldn't afford to think about it. A life she loved was in danger and she had to play everything she could to get her plan to work.

Without warning a white shadow dropped down before her and Adira gasped, jerking violently in shock as Abbas stood slowly, smirking. "I apologise, I did not intend to scare you."

"I believe you are lying." She scowled back. "I think you had every intention of scaring me." Though she did not mention she had seen his shadow drop before he had come into view, alerting her to his presence. "Please step aside, I have work to do."

"Shall I escort you?" It was hardly a question, he intended to follow her, or keep her there. "Surely your work can wait? What would a simple woman do with her time working? You should be on the streets being shown around by a handsome man, proudly showing you off to the world." He stepped closer. "I would gladly be that man."

"I said, step aside." Her voice darkened and she remained perfectly still, though her body tensed, preparing to run. Abbas gave her a cruel smirk, one that warned her he was not going to change his mind.

"Come now, don't be like that. Every girl falls for my charm."

"I am no girl. I am a widowed, respectable woman." She replied tartly. "Therefore your charms are ineffective against me."

"All the same, I'm sure there is something you desire from me. A year with no man to warm your bed is a long time." Obviously he had squeezed all the information he could out of Malik. Her eyes darkened a little as they narrowed. "You must be so lonely…"

"No." A hand lifted and stopped Abbas in his tracks as he tried to take a step forwards. His face contorted, becoming ugly in its angered snarl.

"I tried to be nice, but you won't have any of it." Before Adira could blink, Abbas had grabbed her by the arms and thrown her to the ground, making her cry out in alarm. He gripped her knees as she tried to crawl backwards then dragged her to him. "You'll find that no woman is as proud when they're lower than the floor." He hissed, crawling on top of her. Completely enraged, Adira fisted her hand into the ground, gripping the sand then flung it into Abbas's eyes, making him scream aloud from the irritation as it blinded him.

Adira leaped up and kicked him aside, throwing him off his knees onto his back before racing for her home. She did not stop running until she had flung open her door and locked it behind her. When she stopped, panting for breath, the tears began to flow. She sobbed quietly, trembling as she turned, slamming her palm into the wood to relent some of her anger.

"What happened Adira?" A small yelp left Adira at the sudden voice but she relaxed when she noticed Malik sitting at her table, reading one of her books calmly. He closed it then placed it down as he stood, looking to her with concern. Not knowing what else to do, Adira stumbled over to him and placed her head against his chest, gripping onto his robes as she cried.

Malik's arm curled around her, not making a sound as he allowed her to release all her tears before she was once again calm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push that on you." Adira said to him, pulling back and wiping her eyes. "It's just…Abbas caught me."

"He what? Did he harm you?" Adira's shoulders trembled.

"Almost. He threw me down on the ground."

"How did you escape?" Swallowing the woman hugged herself, looking at her feet.

"I'm not sure, it happened so fast. He was pulling me to him and I just reacted. I threw some sand in his eyes then I think I kicked him aside. Then I ran home." She frowned and looked up. "What are you doing here? How do you know where I live? In fact, how did you get in? I was sure I locked the door behind me when I left…"

"I'm a man of many talents." Malik summarised vaguely. "At Altair's request, I've been looking into your history. Not many people know of you."

"I do not tend to mix well with others. I prefer solitude."

"But still, no one can really tell me who you are, so I thought I would come and ask some more questions. Please, sit down." Nodding her head Adira brought up a chair and sat, pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders to keep warm. "It is my understanding that you moved here with your husband not long ago."

"I have only lived here for two years. His business in Damascus was taking off and he intended to build up his trades. Though, I never asked him what he did." Adira shook her head with a sad look. "In fact, I did not really know him at all. We were more…companions than husband and wife." Her face crumbled and she rested her head on the table, beginning to cry again. "I miss him so much!"

"I'm sure he would not want you to still be grieving." Malik said calmly, touching her shoulder. "Dry those tears, you are making some very odd sounds." Adira laughed, smiling at Malik's dry humour before taking a part of her cloak and drying her eyes. "I hate to ask but…who is your other family? You parents and siblings."

"No siblings. As I've said, I was a great disappointment to my father since I was born a girl and not a son. My mother died a few months after my birth and although he remarried several times, he was by then too old to give any of his wives another child, preferably a son. I have lost contact with him since my marriage." Adira thought carefully for a moment. "I was born in Damascus, though I do not think he would still be there. He always talked of moving to either Spain or some other place in the world."

"What was his name?"

"Sadir Abazar. He was a trader of fine cloths. I used to help ladies who came looking for fabrics and made their dresses for them. We were quite wealthy, though I found the dress making difficult. I had very little patience just sitting there, stitching and cutting all day long." Malik glanced to the pottery and arched an eyebrow. Adira blushed, realising her slight mistake.

"Pottery is different. You do different things with your hands with the moulding, shaping and carving. It takes deeper concentration." She informed. "I've always enjoyed it."

"I see." Nodding his head slowly he sighed, reaching into his pocket where a handkerchief was tucked away, a lock of hair folded in its soft fabric. "And this?" He brought it out and set it on the table without so much as a change of expression. "Is this your husband's?"

"No, it is mine." She lied simply, smiling. "My mother kept it in a locket after she had cut it from my head. I was born with rather a thick head of hair." She looked up at him. "My father gave the locket to another of his wives but I managed to take the lock. I do not know why I keep it, it's just…a little piece of her. Partially. It's all I have." Satisfied, Malik pushed it back over to her and the woman carefully folded it away then held it to her chest. "All I was ever told was that I look a lot like her. Other than that, I have nothing."

"I understand. Thank you, for your time." Malik said as he stood. "I will speak with Abbas and make it known that you are not to be touched."

"I would be in your debt again, Malik, if you would." She stood also, going to the door to unlock it. "Shall I see you again soon?"

"If you wish." He answered, pausing at the door to gently rest his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about Abbas. You did well to escape, but I would wait a while before returning to the bureau. He will not stay longer than two days." Adira nodded her head, letting him through the door before gently closing it behind him. The moment it was shut, she locked it again.

Pulling herself together, Adira readied herself for bed. Before she did so, she tucked the lock of hair in a safe place then checked that nothing else had been rifled through during Malik's surprise visit. Her paper files had been disturbed but neatly replaced in her drawer. Several books had been flicked through and all the cupboard searched through. It had been a close one, had Adira not planned ahead for such things, her situation would have been compromised and Adira could have been killed, as well as the one she loved. She wanted him back, safe in her arms but she knew that there was no choice of negotiation. Though her actions would hurt a good many people, she could not sacrifice that which her heart loves most. Not now or ever.

Adira pulled up a board in her bedroom and checked everything was still there. The letters, money and personal items had not been touched. Sniffing quietly Adira lifted up a small wooden horse her husband had carved. It had been beautifully done, with perfect detail. She smiled sadly at the creature, wishing that she too were wooden and did not have to feel the emotions that she felt before carefully and lovingly tucking the model away, sliding the boards back into place.

She lay awake for hours, thinking about Altair, which surprised her. She couldn't get his face, or at least the part of his face she had seen, out of her mind. He had often touched her thoughts, returning at the most chance moments then would remain there for a good deal of the day.

Out of childish curiosity, she wanted to know what else lay under that hood he always wore up. Was he hiding something? Surely a mouth as sensuous looking had to have a face to match. She almost felt sorry for what she was intending to do.

Her eyes had only just drifted closed when her door burst open, causing Adira to leap out of bed and sidle up to the wall, breathing deeply but quietly as she listened to the heavy footsteps that entered. Guards. Why were they here? Surely it wasn't that time already, it was too soon!

The guards crashed into her bedroom and Adira screamed, struggling as they grabbed her. "Let me go! Let me go! I've done nothing wrong!" She yelled at the top of her voice, awakening the neighbours. "Please! Mercy, mercy!"

"Take her away!" One of the guards yelled. "Burn the house!" What? That wasn't part of the plan, they couldn't burn her home!

"No! You can't!" The horse, the lock of hair, the books! Adira could not allow them to burn. "Please, I beg of you don't burn my home!" Adira truly sobbed, pouring her heart into her pleas as she was dragged outside by her arms and hair. "Leave me alone!"

"All evidence has to be destroyed. Make sure the fire is hot."

"No!" Adira slammed her knee into one of the guard's groins, loosening his grip then yanked her other free, racing back inside with only her nightdress on to keep her warm from the chill. She ran for the bedroom and grabbed the board, tossing it aside then gripped onto the horse as she was dragged back outside again, this time with more force and one of the guards slapped her into silence.

They poured a dark substance onto her home in every room, letting it pour down the stairs before setting it aflame. In absolute horror Adira watched as the flame's claws leaped up and grasped at her house, pulling it down with a sickening stench of pitch filling her nose. It did not take long for the flames to tower above the palm trees. There was no wind so the fire did not spread, which Adira was slightly grateful for. At least no other homes were affected.

The head guard slowly approached her, the heat of the fire licking her skin until she could feel it burning. He looked down to the horse, still clutched in her hands. Without pausing he snatched it from her but when she tried to take it back, a guard forced her to her knees, trapping her in place. "No. No please, don't!" He tossed the horse into the flames. "No!" Adira sobbed, crying freely. "No…" Going completely limp, the guards lifted her up and dragged her away by the arms, her bare feet trailing behind and making little dunes in the sans as civilians gathered in horror at the fire, waiting until the guards had gone before trying to beat them down. There was little they could do, since the water shortage disallowed them from using water to fight the flames.

They tried to beat the fire back but in the end, gave up and watched the house burn. The flames grew and grew, eating away at the walls and everything inside. The wooden horse figure slowly charred to blackened ash, engulfed in the inferno as its face melted away into cinders.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the characters of my own creation, this is for the sole purpose of entertainment only and I receive no financial benefit from this. All I own is the story plot and the characters of my own creation.**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys, glad you're enjoying the story!**

* * *

A heavy weapon hit Adira in the side, causing her to grunt when she woke. When the pain hit her, she cried aloud from it, even after the blow had landed. She ached everywhere, especially in her arms and shoulders, which were chained to a hook in the ceiling of her cell.

"Where am I?" She mumbled as the pain became tolerable and she tried to open her eyes. No one answered. There was blood dripping from her nose and there were various cuts in her torso, back and on her legs. She could tell they hadn't sunken so low as to rape her, they must have been warned against that.

"Is that really necessary?"

"It has to be believable. His orders." His orders? Her employer?

The stabbing pain in her head became more insistent the more Adira awoke, telling her that she was dehydrated. "Water. Please, I need water." The blunt instrument hit her again on the back of her legs, causing her to hiss but then fall silent.

"We are to keep you here until you confess."

"Confess to what?"

"Being a sorcerer." Was that the best her employers could come up with? Branding her a witch? They could have at least made her out to be some sort of criminal mastermind.

"I need water."

"No water until you confess."

"I am no witch." The weapon hit her again, this time harder and on her back. Electing for silence, Adira hung her head, closing her eyes to sink back into the darkest part of her mind, where she created a shield. Soon she could no longer feel the pain they inflicted upon her.

The heat burned into her cell every day at noon, when the sun would beam down its rays and she would sweat, burn and become even more dehydrated. She could not last long like this, there was little chance of her survival. They had moved forwards with the plan too soon. There was now not enough time for everything to work as she had planned it.

She and her love were doomed.

When the night rolled in and the guards left her alone, Adira would lift her head up to the sky and gaze at the stars and bright moon through the chequered grate of her cell ceiling. It was cooling, and Adira would relax slightly from the beauty of a thousand angels watching over her, twinkling their hopeful smiles until she would fall asleep, her neck aching from looking up so long.

Two days passed and by then, Adira was putting all her weight onto her wrists, not having the strength to stand up any longer. It would not be long, soon she would die and she would wait at the gate of heaven for her loved one to join her, where she would hold him tight and never let go.

She was so deeply wrapped by her own shell that it took her a while to realise that someone was gently pouring sips of water into her mouth. Instantly she swallowed, whimpering as she pushed her tongue passed her chapped lips and searched for more. A strong arm curled carefully around her waist, lifting her up as her head rolled back onto a shoulder.

"Quietly now, drink this." Altair's voice penetrated her mind and Adira almost cried aloud with joy, though her throat was so dry it was like a desert. He continued to support her weight, taking it from her wrists as he revived her with the fresh, cold water that froze her tongue and teeth but she lapped it up greedily, wanting an ever rushing fountain to pour down her throat.

Beads of escaped water dripped down her chin and neck, sliding across her bruised, bloody and broken skin, cooling it gently. Altair continued to stand behind her, head resting against his shoulder as he reached around and began to pick the locks of her shackles, listening intently until he heard the soft click.

The moment she was free, she collapsed to the ground. Altair caught her awkwardly, carefully bringing her back up into his arms as he did not know the extent of her wounds. She looked a mess, a broken form of the confident, strong woman he had seen not a month before. Rage flew up in his chest. If this damage was permanent, he would kill every guard in this city to ensure he had taken down whoever had done this to her.

Quietly he slipped through the open cell door and carried her up the stairs, never making a sound as he remained in the shadows, carrying Adira away from that hell hole. She was breathing shakily and he feared she had broken ribs, which might puncture a lung.

When a pair of guards came around the corner, Altair slipped into a doorway, remaining hidden as they passed. Once they were gone he continued. It would be difficult to escape with the woman in his arms, he needed to climb. Settling her on his shoulder, careful of her ribs, he began to run.

Altair stopped at every corner to listen before making his way out a wide opening which was a window, looking down into the prison's courtyard. He climbed around, lifting himself higher and higher. When he heard voices on the roof he stopped, pulling back and remaining still.

They came closer, their speech disturbed by the wind so he could not hear what they were saying. He stayed his blade, as was their way, and continued to wait. The woman made a sound and he instantly tensed. The speaking stopped and steps approached.

"What was that?" Swords were drawn and Altair cursed, shooting a glare at the woman as he climbed around the corner of the building to the other length of the prison rooftop. Suddenly a flock of pigeons shot out from below, all cooing as they flew away into the night. "Just some dumb pigeons." Altair climbed up then swung himself around, the woman still limp on his shoulder as he crouched low then ran behind the guards, making him smirk. Guards were so stupid. They were always watching, never listening.

Without another thought Altair threw himself from the roof, gliding down through the air to land on the next, his boots clicking slightly but he continued to run, not allowing himself to be seen. He ran all the way back to the bureau, where Malik would be waiting. It had been Malik who had sent him the message, telling him what had happened to Adira. He had left as soon as he could to retrieve her.

Hassam had been a good ally to the Creed, it was the least they could do to protect his wife, though Altair feared he may already be too late. Suddenly bells began to toil at the prison and Altair stopped to look back. Guards alerted one another with loud calls, proclaiming the escape of the witch. Witch? They thought her a witch? The thought made him smirk further before hurrying forwards again.

The moment he dropped down into the bureau, he carefully lay Adira down, one hand gripping the back of her head. Her breaths were shallow. "You did it. Well done." Malik breathed a sigh of relief, quickly coming forwards with healing herbs which Altair took and began to work.

Together they cleaned and dressed her wounds, though Altair was reluctant to remove her clothes. "We need to see the extent of her wounds and see to them."

"Her pride has been hurt enough." Altair argued quietly, scowling. "I have no wish to explain to her when she wakes how she was undressed by two men."

"We have no other choice, Altair, she could die." Malik scowled back then leaned away, showing his one hand. "And since I'm not entirely suited the job, you're going to have to do it." Knowing that his friend was right, Altair sighed. He reached forwards and pulled at the strings that tied the nightdress together at the front, clenching his jaw.

Suddenly two hands gripped his wrists, though the hold was weak, it made him blink in surprise. Adira's breathing increased, becoming fast and fearful as she stared up at him, eyes suddenly having snapped open. "Get away from me!"

"I'm trying to help." He informed her in a passive tone but she struggled beneath him, obviously fearing the worse.

"Get away! Don't touch me!"

"Adira, you're alright. You're in the bureau." Malik soothed, touching her brow and she instantly calmed down, turning towards the familiar voice. Altair frowned. Since when did they become so close? "You're safe here."

"Malik." She sighed with relief, relaxing her shoulders then whined in pain. "I hurt all over."

"I know. You're going to have to let us treat your wounds. Which means taking off your dress." She arched an eyebrow then glanced to Altair who had stood up by this point. The moonlight gleamed off his white robes, casting a mysterious glow around his form, darkening every shadow until not even the scar on his upper lip could be seen.

"No."

"Adira, there's little choice." Malik tried to explain to her. "You may die if we do not help you."

"I will do it." Both men blinked at her. Altair's eyes widened as Adira struggled to sit up, gasping and wincing with every tiny movement before slowly, gripping onto the wall for support, she stood on shaking legs. His admiration and respect for this woman deepened as she slowly brought her hand away from the wall and took a step. Instantly her legs gave out beneath her and Altair held out a hand, pressing it into what looked like an unwounded shoulder to help keep her upright.

Her fingers instinctively wrapped into his sleeve, gripping onto him as she clenched her eyes shut then tried again, this time managing to stay on her feet, though she wobbled with every step. "I will see to myself. Thank you, both of you, for rescuing me. I did not expect it."

Neither said anything as Adira carefully knelt down to the small fountain, which had been her target destination, then slowly began to wash herself. She splashed her face with the cooling water before cupping it to her lips then swallowing all that she desired.

Several mouthfuls later, Adira ripped up the cleanest part of her skirt she could find then used it to wash down her arms and legs, pulling back the skirts to tentatively touch the bruises there. They were all tender but they would all heal. Adira just needed time. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure Malik and Altair were gone, which they were, before completely discarding her dress and wrapping a blanket around her to check over her wounds. Nothing was broken, which was a miracle.

She was merely bruised, battered and bloody but once the blood was washed away and Adira had applied salves to the cuts to keep away infection then another for every bruise to ease the swelling and assist with their recovery. The only problem was, she could not reach the wounds on her back, since she could not see them and it hurt to try and reach.

"Malik?" She called softly, wrapping the blanket around before her then held it together at the back with one hand whilst pinning the front to her chest. "Malik?"

"What is it?" Altair growled but not unkindly. "Malik is busy at the moment."

"I need his help."

"What do you need?"

"Not you." She glared at him, turning her body to face him. "I need Malik."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Not one bit." He smirked at her from under his hood. She was definitely smart. He was glad to see her bright eyes, lightened by the moon's gaze, had not lost their defiant gleam. They had not broken her. Lucky for them. "I can't reach the bruises and cuts on my back."

"I can tend to them."

"I do not want you to." Altair smirked then knelt down behind her, watching as she shifted away from him, leaning against the cool fountain but when the hard basin dug into her side, she yelped quietly and jerked away. Adira shot it an agonised look before turning back to Altair. He waited for her. Finally she nodded her head then turned, kneeling back on her legs then carefully lowered the blanket to expose as much as her back as she dared.

Altair looked to the salves then selected one, rubbing the ointment onto his skin before gently touching her back. She did not even flinch. A soft smile of admiration touched his mouth as he began to work the salve into her cuts and bruises. Underneath the wounds, her skin was soft and damp from her wash.

Though he did his best not to hurt her, his touch did linger slightly at every moment he saw the chance to touch her softer skin. He reached for her shoulder after he was done, which made her jerk it away. "I'm not hurt there."

"I was signalling that I was finished." He answered back in a similarly sharp tone. "Malik is searching for some clothes to fit you. I will dispose of your gown."

"If you must." She shifted away, tucking herself into a corner whilst shifting the blanket around, making sure that everything up to her neck remained hidden from his sight. She looked remorsefully down at the ground, unable to meet his eyes.

He watched her for a few moments before snatching the nightgown up then brought into the scribe's room, tossing it onto the flames. "Malik?"

"Here, give her this." Malik appeared with an old robe. "It will not fit but it will do until we can find something more suitable. Altair scowled.

"I'm not going to go shopping for a dress."

"If you are so fearful for your respectable image, I'll do it." Malik chuckled then shook his head, sighing sadly. "It's not right what they did to her."

"You seem very protective of her. What's happened between you two since I left?" Altair asked carefully, not giving anything away. Malik smirked.

"And you seem very possessive of her." Altair's face remained the same. "She's a good friend. A kind and cheerful one. That is all, Altair. Nothing has happened between us and nothing ever shall. I can have easy, intelligent conversations with her, ones that I never speak to with others as their minds do not process the importance of things like outer world occurrences or individual opinions." Malik gripped Altair's shoulder. "You best be careful with her. She's suffered much and I'd hate to see her abandoned. I don't want you anywhere near her if you're thinking about what I think you may be thinking."

"I can assure you, Malik, that I think nothing of the sort. She's headstrong and wild."

"The way you like your women, though you've never met one quite your match." He pointed out the door. "I think you may have now." With that said, Malik turned and went back to his place at the counter, beginning to scribe documents by the light of a single candle.

Altair strode back out to the woman who was dozing quietly still tucked up in her corner. "You may wear this until we find you something that fits better." He tossed her the robe, making her jerk awake. "Then we'll see what to do with you."

"Leave me alone." She mumbled through a yawn. "I'm too tired to deal with your arrogance at the moment."

"My arrogance? You think you can order me to do what you wish, woman?" Her hand slid out and pulled the robe to her as he spoke and he watched the movement from the safety of his shadowed hood.

"No, but you seem to do it anyway." She smirked at him smugly. "And me being a woman only makes it far more entertaining to watch." Unable to find an answer, Altair ran forwards. She never flinched but watched him approach with a cool eye. At the last second Altair jumped up then climbed out of the bureau and into the night.

Now alone Adira changed into the robe, tying the belt tightly around her waist before settling back down to sleep, comfortable on the numerous pillows.


	6. Chapter 6

When Altair returned the next morning, Adira was gone. She was not with Malik and nowhere in the bureau. "Where did she go?" Malik demanded. "I thought you were watching her?"

"I did not realise she was so slippery that she _had_ to be watched." Altair growled back. Then a thud reached them and they both spun around, reaching for weapons. Adira froze, eyes widening in fear as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Good morning?" She offered weakly, brushing down her new dress. Altair stared at her. How did she get in and out with neither of them knowing? Sure, he hadn't been there in the night but Malik should have heard her trying to leave. "I thought it better if I went searching for a dress, seeing as it would look odd for a man trying to buy one." She explained. "So I left before it was light and…borrowed one."

"You stole it." Adira blushed.

"The woman had more than enough for her not to miss it. I chose the plainest I could find." The deep fern green looked rather good on her, against her tanned skin and cerulean blue eyes. "I hope you're not angry."

"No, Adira, just worried. You should have told us you were going to go."

"I did not want to wake you and I didn't want to use up some of your parchment and ink writing a note." She replied gently, taking a step forwards. "I thought I would be back before you awoke."

"We're early risers. How do you feel?" Adira nodded her head.

"Better than yesterday, definitely, though I think it will be a while before the bruises and cuts go away." Malik walked up to her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Come and eat something." Adira allowed him to lead her forwards and he brought her a platter of different fruits to eat from. Adira was so hungry that she ignored the knife and fork and dove right in. "Are you sure nothing is broken?"

"I am sure."

"How do you know?"

"I can still use everything without internal pain." She replied, sucking on her fingers to retrieve the mango juice. "I had a governess who also used to be a healer for soldiers. She taught me the basics of everything."

"Well, I'm glad you're safe." Malik threw a pointed look to Altair who arched an eyebrow.

"What?" Rolling his eyes Malik shook his head then returned inside to get on with his work. There was still much to do before he was ready to leave and return to Masyf. Altair frowned after his friend then turned to the woman, who was ignoring him. He watched her tongue slide from her lips and lick her thumb, groaning softly at the sweetness. It almost drove him insane.

He walked towards a wall then sat down, focussing on his blades which he began to polish and sharpen. The two ignored each other from that point on. Altair listened to his surroundings, keeping his hood low over his face and did not look up when another shadow dropped in from above, climbing down. "Hello again, my sweet." Abbas said to Adira who yelped and scuttled backwards, pressing herself into the wall.

Altair frowned at the reaction and was instantly on his feet, switching grips on the knife in his hand before stepping slowly forwards, moving around Abbas to stand directly in front of him, stopping him from approaching Adira. "Altair." He nodded his head. "I did not expect you here."

"I was called for." Altair answered stonily, drawing himself up further. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. I haven't touched her." Abbas gave a twisted smile that instantly made Altair's blood boil. Had he befouled her? With a movement faster than a snake's, Altair fisted his fingers into Abbas's robes then pulled him closer.

"Are you sure?" His voice was low and menacing, making Adira shudder as it sent jolts of fear running up her spine.

"I'm sure." Abbas's voice darkened also but was nowhere near as petrifying as Altair's. In fact, he sounded more like an annoyed pig than anything. "Nothing."

"Shall we ask her?"

"If you must." Altair turned to Adira expectantly, where she stiffened. She glanced between the two men then to the knife in Altair's hand. He wouldn't, wouldn't he? He wouldn't kill Abbas. It was forbidden, assassins were not allowed to kill one another. Deciding to play it safe, Adira simply looked away. She couldn't lie but she wouldn't tell the truth either. It was better to just say nothing.

The Master Assassin looked back to Abbas, who was smirking. "Looks like she favours me." With an angry shove Altair pushed Abbas back, shifting a foot back to angle his body in a defensive stance.

"You are forbidden to touch her. Am I understood?" Abbas snorted but nodded his head submissively.

"Yes, master." He sneered before rising and going in to see Malik. Adira watched him leave, following his movements until he was away from sight. When she sensed Altair lowering himself down beside her, she flinched from him.

"Easy." He murmured gently. "He's not going to hurt you again. You have my word. Now tell me true, did he force you?" The woman shook her head honestly, not taking her eyes away from Altair's. In this light she could almost see them, a slight shadow of a shape forming and all of a sudden, she felt the powerful urge to pull back his hood. "But he tried to." Altair guessed and this time, she nodded. "Alright." He sighed. "Finish eating. I will discuss with Malik your options."

"I want to leave the city." Adira told him quietly, her voice barely above a soft whisper. "I can't stay here."

"That much is obvious." He replied sarcastically but with a small smirk on his lips, which pulled Adira's attention down to the movement. Altair remained still but reached forwards, sliding one hand around to lift her up by her elbows then guided her back to the table. "Eat. It will help you to feel better." He moved to leave but Adira reached out and grabbed his booted leg, making him stop and look down at her.

"Thank you." She told him sincerely. "I'm sorry for being…difficult, last night." Altair nodded his head and she let him go, turning back to the food before her but did not eat, not until she was alone. Tired from her morning's excursion and the slight panic from Abbas's appearance, Adira settled back down and slept for a while.

When she awoke Adira was conscious of someone rather close to her. Naturally she pulled away from them with a small intake of fear before relaxing as Altair's hand touched her arm. "You've been sleeping for nearly two days." He informed her. "It's time you ate and drank something." Nodding her head Adira sat up, rubbing her head before guzzling down all the water she could take. "Malik and I have decided. We're going to smuggle you out of the city."

"And take me where?"

"That's up to you. We can take you to Acre, Damascus or, if you like, you can return with me to Masyf. You'll be well protected there and no one will come searching for you. You'll be safe to continue your life in peace." Adira thought for a moment, contemplating her options.

"I will go with you. To Masyf." Nodding his head Altair stood. Adira finished her meal then stood, stretching her legs. Malik came and handed her a cloak, which she swung around her shoulders, smiling at the white folds before drawing up the hood. She could still see but she knew that the shape obscured half of her face.

"You look like one of us celibate monks now." Malik chuckled, pulling the cloak to sit better on her shoulders. It was a little big but it would keep her warm and help her to blend in with Altair. For her belt he handed her a knife, which she pulled out then admired carefully, turning the blade up to the light to watch the reflective gleam on the wall. It was short and fitted her palm perfectly.

"Thank you." She smiled at Malik, sliding the knife back into its sheath before attaching it to her waist, concealing it under her robes. "I'm completely in your debt now. I don't think there's anything I could ever do to repay you." Malik shrugged simply but smiled all the same.

"I'll settle for a promise that you'll stay safe." He shot a look to Altair. "And that your guardian won't do anything stupid." Altair took the hint but rolled his eyes. As Malik turned back he blinked in surprise as Adira threw her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly.

"You're a great friend, Malik." She told him then drew back the hood to kiss his cheek before lifting it back up again. "When you get to Masyf, don't be a stranger." Malik nodded his head.

"You'd best go. It'll be light soon. You'll want to leave with the dawn when the guards are at their weariest." Altair was already climbing out of the bureau. Adira tossed one last smile over her shoulder before climbing up also, adjusting with the new cloak. It was light, which made it easy to climb. It was the dress that gave her the problems. It tangled around her legs and Adira scowled in irritation, lifting herself up then grabbed for the ledge, only to grip onto someone's boot.

She looked up at Altair. He smirked then knelt down, resting his arms on his knees whilst letting her dangle on the side. "Are you going to move or would you rather I climbed into your lap?" Her eyes narrowed at him as she spoke.

"I'd prefer the latter." He told her humorously then held out a hand, offering to pull her up. Adira peered at it suspiciously before taking it. Altair lifted her up to her feet then turned away, leading her over the rooftops. He rarely glanced back to her, content to know she was still following by the occasional slip she would make over her feet.

"Where is your horse?"

"Close."

"How close?"

"Close." Adira rolled her eyes at his back, turning her head towards the horizon where the inky blackness was beginning to blur with the reddened dawn. Adira stopped at the edge of a roof, looking down into the alley. Biting her lower lip she hoisted up her skirts, glad that she had thought to "borrow" some breeches also.

She climbed up onto the ledge then tried to reach by just stretching out a leg, though the distance was greater than she had first anticipated. Her boot slipped and she yelped, her legs sliding apart into a perfect split, her torso facing forwards as she struggled to maintain her balance. "Altair!" She hissed, staring down below her. The assassin turned back with a frown and sigh. What now? He stared at the woman's rather…odd…predicament. "Help?" Her hands were lifted, trying to help balance herself as she teetered slightly.

"Well." Altair mused thoughtfully as he approached. "You're rather flexible, aren't you?" She glared at him.

"It's beginning to hurt. Are you going to help or would you rather I just drop?" With a smirk Altair turned his eyes to her legs, following their toned curve as Adira bristled. "Stop looking at me!"

"I can't help it, you're making it rather hard to not notice." His smirk grew wider. "No need to hide behind false modesty."

"There is nothing false about it! I do not appreciate you…looking at me."

"Would you rather I turned around?"

"You know what I mean!" Her voice, though sharp and angry, remained quiet in case someone heard her. "Now, please help me get up?"

"How did you manage this anyway? All you had to do was jump."

"Does it matter?" Truly irritated, Adira placed her hands on her hips to give him a stern look but then looked down, hearing the sound of guards approaching. Altair darted forwards and grabbed her under the arms and pulled her forwards, clapping his hand to her mouth as he pulled her easily to him but then pulled her to the ground, rolling with an arm about her waist as he continued to keep her mouth closed, only stopping when his back hit the stone edge of the roof.

Adira tried to protest but he looked at her and placed a finger to her lips, making her blink at the contact. "Ssh." He whispered then inclined his head behind him. Adira looked at him then slowly lifted her head, spotting the single guard on the roof before lowering her head again and going perfectly still.

Altair looked over to Adira, slightly annoyed that the hood of her cloak obscured her eyes from his line of sight, though her shapely lips were accented by the soft definition of her jaw. His hand was warm against her waist and neither moved, both for the reason of not wanting to alert the guard and because they did not want to pull away.

The first to move was Altair, who let go of Adira and sat up, jumping up on the ledge and crouching like a bird ready to take flight. After looking around he nodded at Adira then hurried along the ledge, springing to the next roof. This time, Adira did the sensible thing and jumped.

Once they were over the roofs and onto the streets, Adira copied Altair when he lowered his head and pressed his palms together, moving into a group of monks. Adira peered out through her hood, watching Altair to give her the cue that they should split off.

When he moved away, so did she. There were guards still patrolling but they had not yet changed, making them tired from their night round and slightly less attentive than usual. Adira heard the click of their boots around the corner so she grabbed Altair and stepped into the doorway of a house, pulling down her hood. "Wait." She whispered. "Pretend to be courting me."

"What?" Shooting him a glare she tucked her head into his, sliding her hands up over his shoulders.

"Guards are put off when couples show extensive displays of affection in public and will look away." She explained. "So do something you men usually do to a woman, but make it conspicuous and don't you _dare_ think about touching me anywhere you shouldn't." Altair heard the guards literally about to walk next to them so he turned his head into Adira's neck and gently nuzzled her skin, his hands going to her waist.

As Adira felt Altair's lips begin to tease at the soft grove of her neck, an involuntary moan escaped her. She kept her head lowered, her chin resting against his back as he continued to pay her neck his undivided attention. As Altair moved closer, Adira gasped, feeling his solid chest against her. The guards didn't even glance their way and Adira watched them out of the corner of her eye, waiting until they were gone before tensing against Altair. "They're gone." He pulled away and looked to where the guards had disappeared before taking a step back.

His face remained expressionless as he looked down at Adira, who drew up her hood. It had taken everything in him not to push further, to not lock his fingers in her hair and pull back her head to kiss those seductive lips of hers. "Come, we must hurry." Without another word he slipped away, heading to where his horse waited outside the walls of Jerusalem. Both he and Adira lowered their heads whilst pretending to pray.

They moved with a cart of apples which was moving slowly towards the gate. The guards were all yawning, groaning as they watched with anticipation the sunrise, knowing that in only a few moments, their guard would change. They didn't even bother checking anyone on their way in or out. When the horn sounded, signalling shift change, the guards all moved off, leaving the front gate exposed just as Altair and Adira slipped through.

The moment they were through Altair grabbed Adira by the shoulder and steered her to where Naim stood patiently, dozing but when he sensed his master approaching, he lifted his head. "Where's my horse?" Altair glanced to her.

"You can ride?"

"Yes. I can avoid falling off as well, if you can believe it." She replied sarcastically. "You really expect me to ride behind you?"

"I do not have time to purchase another horse."

"We could always just take one." Altair was surprised but also amused by her suggestion. He looked to her as he mounted up.

"Quite the little thief, aren't you?" She shrugged in reply, offering up her hand for him to swing her up behind him.

"My father got me stealing from the richer people who came visiting his shop. He would dress me as a boy and whilst he would be boasting proudly about his so called son and his business, I would pick their pockets." Adira explained as the horse began to walk down the road in the direction of Masyf. "What's his name?"

"Naim." Adira asked no further questions. She shifted in her seat, unused to riding behind someone. At first it was uncomfortable, especially with her annoying skirts bunching up the more the horse walked, calmly carrying them away from the city.

"So can we?"

"What?"

"Steal a horse." She sighed impatiently. "I do not like riding behind you."

"Why? Uncomfortable being so close to me?" He asked, turning his head back to her. "You seemed perfectly at ease back in the city, with your neck hardly complaining of my attentions." She scoffed at him.

"If that was the best you could do to pleasure a woman, then they must have very low expectations when you go womanising. Either that or they put on an act for you." Partially insulted, Altair pushed Naim into a sudden canter, causing Adira to yelp and cling onto the man tighter.

"And exactly what would you know of pleasure? Malik tells me you did not get on well with your late husband." Instantly Adira tensed and her mouth set in a hard line. "Hardly much of a lover."

"We were married for business, not pleasure. He was good and kind to me, which is more than I ever deserved." She spat at him, loosening her grip entirely. For a moment Altair's hand darted around to grip her back, keeping her situated but slowly he let go, turning his head to frown at her. She was remaining seated. So she really was a horsewoman. Very well, if that's how she wants to play, then Altair would play along.

Clucking his tongue, Naim lengthened his stride and sped up into a gallop. Adira smirked at the back of Altair's head, knowing exactly what he was trying to do but she found it even easier to grip on with her legs when in gallop, it was far smoother and this horse's gait was flawless. The canter, although perfectly even and well placed, had been a little more rounded, meaning that she would rise out of the saddle with each stride.

Eventually Altair had to rein Naim in to give him a rest. When he did so, he glanced back to the woman who continued to smirk. "I'm impressed."

"As it appears, it doesn't take much to impress you." Tonelessly she replied, wriggling slightly as her dress rode up a little higher. She hated riding in dresses, it was completely a nuisance. Deciding to ignore her comment, Altair varied the paces, walking whenever they passed through a small town or by a watchtower to not draw attention to themselves.

After a few hours of riding, Adira began to hear a gentle voice, singing on the wind. Her head snapped around and she tried to find the source of the sound, for it was deeply melodic and made her spine tingle. Then her eyes fell on Altair. She leaned forwards slightly and sure enough, it was him.

"It's you!" Her eyes widened in deep shock. "You're the one singing!"

"It took you that long to realise that? We're in the middle of nowhere with no one else around for miles. Who else did you expect to be? Unless you considered Naim a potential suspect." Altair said to her with his usual smirk. "Really, and I thought you were intelligent."

"You are the last person in the world I expected to hear singing from." She returned smartly. "So of course I explored all other possibilities." Silence ensued for a few minutes where Adira waited. "Well? Why aren't you singing now?"

"Because you are paying attention." He answered simply.

"How did you know I wasn't paying attention before?"

"Because I could feel your body going lax." Adira chewed on her bottom lip, taking in a deep breath before blurting out her request.

"Will you sing again?" Altair shifted slightly to cast his shadowed eyes down to her.

"What's in it for me?" She scowled at him, lifting her chin against his smirk.

"You're insufferable."

"I'm known for it. I repeat my question. What's in it for me?" Adira thought quickly. She had nothing of value to give him, seeing as she actually had nothing at all.

"I have nothing."

"How about you give me a kiss? Then I may consider singing to you."

"No!"

"Then accept the silence. It is how I prefer it." Altair turned his head around again. Her frown deepened at his back. Why did he have to be so difficult? She tried to think of another way to get him to sing, as she desperately wanted to listen to him properly. His voice had sounded like the beautiful chant of the priests during the sacrament, only more enchanting and more emotive.

"Please. I won't speak again for the entire journey." Adira asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just one song, I really wish to hear you." Exhaling with a roll of his eyes Altair grabbed Adira, making her yelp as he swung her around then settled her before him. "What are you doing?"

"You want to listen, don't you? You may as well sit where you can hear." Though she protested inwardly about practically sitting in Altair's lap, she closed her mouth and opened her ears to listen. Altair lowered his head to hers, tilting to touch his lips to her ear then began to sing.

Instantly Adira's eyes slid shut of their own accord and she found herself transported to a world of her own, where nothing but clear open skies, brilliant burning sunsets and wide expanses of grass filled her view, with the heavenly voice singing to her in a different tongue that sounded smooth and seductive in her mind.

Her weariness only came into effect when Altair began to sing, pulling her deeper into a relaxed state until she slumped against him, head resting against his shoulders as he pulled her closer then wrapped his cloak around the both of them to protect their bodies from the wind that was threatening to ram them over.

* * *

 **Aw, I enjoy their bickering :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been a while, writer's block is a pain in the butt. Anyway, hope you forgive me for the late update, here it is!**

* * *

Adira awoke when Naim stopped walking, making her lift her head with a deep inhale. Altair touched her arm, reassuring her gently before leaning forwards and dismounting. He turned back to Adira who was still half asleep then gently lowered her down, hands carefully handling her waist to make sure he didn't irritate any of the bruises or cuts.

Without meaning to Adira stepped into Altair's space, leaning her head against his broad chest as she continued to struggle to wake herself up. A gentle finger touched her cheek, drawing her attention away from the realm of sleep which she was not too eager to leave. The woman blinked, turning her eyes down to the hand which was brushing against her face, trying to wake her up.

Surprised and embarrassed with herself, Adira looked up to apologise but no words formed. All she could do was stare up into the hood that shielded his eyes from her. She wanted to look at him. _Really_ look at him. See the colour of his eyes and their shape. Slowly her hands reached up to take his hood. He did not stop her.

Then someone else entered the stables and shut the door behind them. "Well, well, well, what have we here?" The voice questioned rhetorically, smirking to his five companions. Instantly Altair pushed Adira behind him, placing one foot forwards in a defensive stance.

"Open the door." He commanded in a low tone as Adira gripped onto his sleeve, staring in fear at the six men who stood before them.

"You'll give us your money, your weapons and the girl first." The ringleader bargained, stepping around slightly to get another look at Adira who dropped her eyes. "Pretty little thing, isn't she?"

"You can have my gold. My weapons and the girl stay with me." The ratty faced man squinted, frowning at Altair as his companions all lifted their crude weapons. Some were broad and muscular, the others thin as reeds as they all snarled and clenched their fists tightly.

"You look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"No." Adira admired how calm Altair remained as his eyes glanced to each individual. They were outnumbered but Altair was confident he would be able to take them on and frighten them away. The rat faced leader suddenly clicked his fingers, watery eyes widening with recognition.

"You're on a wanted poster! One of them assassin's." The leader drew his curved blade, shifting his weight as he bounced with ardent anticipation. "Here that boys? We're gonna get ourselves a bounty and a good roll in the hay today." Altair's temper snapped. How dare they presume he would allow them to hurt Adira?

When one of them ran towards them Altair grabbed Adira and put her onto Naim's back, who instantly picked up his head and backed up, snorting and pounding his hoof against the ground to protect his rider. Altair slammed a fist into the broad muscled bandit's nose, crushing the cartilage completely with a gush of blood.

As he howled in pain Altair turned with a step, sweeping up his leg to kick another bandit back then grabbed a skinnier one, pushing him into one of his brethren whilst ducking under the swing of a sword.

Adira watched with open mouth as Altair moved with utter grace and timeless skill. One movement seemed to roll effortless into the other like a dangerous dance which left the loser bleeding and hurt. Altair did not draw a blade as he could not kill an innocent. It did not mean he couldn't throw in as much hurt as he could.

When he heard Naim gave a loud call of warning then rear up, he looked over to Adira. She leaned forwards in the saddle, fingers gripping onto Naim's long flowing mane to maintain a better hold on him as his hooves lashed out at the one who had tried to grab her. She looked magnificent.

Drawing his attention away from the woman and back to the fight he ducked several times, allowing the three remaining bandits to swing, miss and tire. Once one was out of breath he kicked him to the floor then swung a punch, landing it on the second's face but the other used this moment to leap up and slam both feet into Altair's chest, throwing him back onto a mound of hay.

Seeing the assassin down, four of the bandits picked themselves and made to rush at him but Adira got there first. With a dark look on her face she guided Naim's head around, turning him in a tight circle so that they stood between Altair and the bandits. Without so much as a word she tapped Naim forwards, the horse snorting and rearing up repeatedly. Kicking out to keep the bandits back as Adira herded them back to the door. Then she drew her knife.

She allowed the light to gleam off the polished blade, shining it in their eyes slowly so that they all cowered back and stared in fear of the great horse who stamped both feet into the ground then threatened to bite them, snapping his teeth.

"Get the door open! Let's get out of here!" The rat faced bandit yelled, turning and practically ripping the door apart to escape. "Guards! Guards! Assassin! Assassin!" Altair leaped up over Naim's rump, settling himself quickly behind Adira who leaned closer to Naim's neck and whispered soft words of encouragement, reins in her hand before moving him into a trot, moving around the back of the stables to move out of sight whilst the guards rushed forwards to search the stables.

She waited whilst they all ran forwards before slowly moving out, swallowing nervously as she fought to refrain from pushing Naim into the fastest gallop he could achieve. Once they were further away from the village, then she urged him into a gallop.

They continued forwards until it became too dark to see, where Altair stopped Naim beside a single tree and tied him up and took off his saddle. Adira stood there, facing the dark sky where the stars all gleamed down at her, promising her hope for the one she wanted by her side. The precious life she was fighting to save.

Though when Altair gently touched her shoulder, she inhaled quietly, a jolt running up her spine as her stomach clenched. She turned around slowly, looking up into the hood which shadowed his face. "You did well today." He commented softly, his hand remaining at her shoulder. "How did you know not to run away from the guards?"

"I'd seen you do it on the road. You slowed down whenever we passed a watchtower or a guarded town. I assumed the principal still applied when trying to escape from them." Her shoulders shrugged uselessly as she lowered her eyes to the ground. Even with her warm cloak around her, Adira shivered against the bare wind that wrapped its icy fingers around her. "I'm glad you were not harmed."

"I've had worse." Altair shrugged. "We should rest." Adira nodded then watched as he went back to the blankets he had rolled out onto the ground to keep them safer from insects and possibly scorpions. Adira looked for her bed in the moonlight. "It will be warmer if we slept close." The assassin explained to her then smirked. "Or are you too afraid to sleep next to an assassin?"

"An assassin saved my honour. Another rescued me from living hell where I was left to die, then he protected me from bandits." Her voice was warm and soft, far warmer than Altair had ever heard her speak before. He was beginning to question the idea of sleeping so close to her. He had no chance to change his words as she had already begun to kneel beside him, biting her lip and Altair noticed a little blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you, for everything."

"You're a good woman, Adira. You deserve a little kindness in your life." He answered, reaching up and pulling her gently down to rest her head before placing the only other blanket around her. She frowned.

"What about you?"

"I shall be warm enough."

"But it will get colder in the night." She argued, feeling guilty that he was sacrificing his comfort just to keep her warmer.

"I am used to it."

"But…" Unable to find an argument, Adira slowly lifted her arm and shifted closer, pulling the blanket out so that it would cover the both of them. Altair stiffened, controlling his breathing as her tender body lay even closer to him, resting her head so that it was level with his.

Adira cursed inwardly. She still could not see his eyes. Perhaps he would let her see tomorrow? He had almost let her earlier, before they were interrupted. Swallowing, Adira's eyes dropped to Altair's mouth and she slowly reached forwards, touching a finger to his scar. "How did you get that?"

"A knife." He answered softly, closing his eyes against her touch and smiling slightly. "When I was younger, less experienced and even more arrogant."

"Is that even possible?" She teased him quietly, stroking the scar once more before pulling her hand back. "So it is true. You really are an assassin." He paused before nodding his head. Adira didn't reply. She wished it wasn't true. She prayed and wished and dreamed that this man was not an assassin, so then she could leave him out of her task. Then he wouldn't be hurt.

"Does that bother you?" A pretty smile touched her lips, their silver folds reflecting the moonlight as it beamed overhead.

"No." Altair relaxed a little. "I guess I've always known what you were. It didn't take much to figure out." She shivered as a breeze caught her back and Altair slid his hand carefully over her waist and pulled her a little closer, closing all space between them. "You move like a shadow, you wear the white robes, the red sash, the concealed blades, the bureau…I guess I just wanted it to remain unbelievable and unconfirmed for as long as I could make it so." Her eyes closed as sleep began to swallow her. "That way, I could pretend everything was normal, that you were all just men and I was just…there."

Listening to her voice he realised that she had fallen asleep whilst talking. His smile lightened a little as she sighed then turned over, still wrapped up in both his arms. His thumb gentle created a circle in her arm, feeling the soft dress's fabric and imagining it to be her skin before lowering his head and forcing himself to rest also.

Sometime in the night Adira jerked awake at the sound of a howl, jolting Altair awake also. Upon pure reflex a blade shot out from his bracer, making a sharp sound as it slid into view, pointed out to protect Adira from whatever had frightened her. "What was that?" She whispered tightly. When the howl rode on the wind again, Altair relaxed.

"Just wild dogs."

" _Just_ wild dogs? They sound pretty close to me." Altair chuckled richly and Adira's head snapped around towards the sound.

"They are at least two leagues from here. Sound carries easily on the wind out here. Go back to sleep, there's nothing to worry about." Satisfied Adira turned into Altair, who lifted his head and frowned at her as she shifted her head onto his chest, making him turn from his side onto his back.

A few seconds later, the woman was asleep again. The arm that still held the weapon aloft slowly relaxed, allowing the blade to fall away before he rested his hand on her head, running his fingers through her thick silky locks. Several times Altair woke up, either because of Adira moving or because of a sound or upon natural instinct. He always had been a light sleeper, habit allowed it to stick.

Whenever he did wake, he would always smile to find the woman sleeping peacefully in his arms, slowly moving closer and closer as warmth drove her towards the main source of heat which was his body. Altair moved his cloak to wrap around them both under the blanket, providing her with a little more insulation before drawing her closer, turning over to make himself more comfortable. He'd never actually slept with a woman in his arms before, usually he did not stay long after visiting whichever whore he desired.

This was slightly new and rather…pleasant. She was small enough to curl easily into his body though warm enough so that together they were well protected against the open wind. And she was soft, so soft. Her hair, her face, her skin, it was almost too much for Altair to handle. He wanted her for his own, more than just a simple lay. He wanted to make her his and his alone.

Affectionately he brushed a lock of hair away from her face then curled around her, closing his eyes where a warm sleep soon found him once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter will reveal all! Hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think after!**

* * *

They had been riding for hours since the break of dawn and Altair was struggling to keep his eyes open. Adira rode in front of him, leaning into his chest comfortably but when she felt him slump forwards and his head dropped a little, she turned to see him half asleep. "Why don't you rest? I'll keep an eye on the road."

"When we're out of the pass, I'll sleep. I need to remain alert until I'm sure we're out of danger."

"Danger? What danger? We're just walking through some rocks." She paused. "Right?"

"We're vulnerable. Anyone could be hiding up in the dunes and rocks, if I don't see them coming then we could be taken by surprise."

"Oh. Please stay awake, then. I don't want to be made into a desert wife." Altair chuckled, touching her stomach with his hand, which instantly set it alight inside. Adira swallowed nervously, glancing down at the contact. "Shall I keep talking?"

"Yes." He answered, his head jerking back up before slowly sinking again. "Please do."

"Well, I'll tell you about my little thieving adventures, shall I? I have a few good ones you might like." Her voice began but Altair soon began to find it did not help. She was speaking in such a soft, expressive tone that he soon found his lids had closed completely and had finally fallen asleep to the sound of her apparent enchanting tone.

When Naim reared, Altair's eyes flew open and he grabbed onto the reins but he was already falling backwards. He rolled to his feet, turning to see what had startled Naim and what had caused Adira to scream. Something blunt and heavy hit him on the back of the head, causing Altair to jerk forwards and fall to the ground on his front.

He strove to stay awake, fighting to try and get up. His hands pushed against the ground to try and get to his feet. Adira was still screaming. He needed to save her, needed to get her away. "Altiar!" Her voice penetrated his mind but before Altair could fully rise, another blow hit him and his world blackened of all sensations until he felt nothing at all.

* * *

Light streamed in from above, helping Altair's mind find its way back to life. His vision blurred, throbbing with the pain at the back of his head. A low groan left his throat as he shook his head then looked up once he could see straight. All confusion left him, leaving behind only utter astonishment.

Adira stood there, a face of stone, wearing a black garb with the rich cloth cut around her hips and left a centrepiece to dangle between her legs on both sides, with leather armour the colour of pitch strapped to her torso. She still wore her breeches, though she now wore newer boots which came up to below her knee. She wore a black hood over her head which folded inwards to reveal her full features though clasping the cloak together at her neck, was a red cross. A Templar. She was a Templar.

"Don't look at me like that." She said to him in a dead tone. "Don't you dare look at me as if I have betrayed you." All at once Altair rushed forwards, preparing to kill her where she stood as absolute rage burned within him like wildfire. Adira never blinked or twitched, merely allowed him to run at her.

When his wrists were yanked back by the chain that trapped him to the stone wall, he stood barely and inch from her face. "You do not understand."

"You betrayed me. You betrayed Malik." Altair spat at her with unbridled fury. "This was a setup. From the moment Malik rescued you, to your capture and now _this_." He yanked on the chains, trying to get closer but it relented nothing.

"I had no choice."

"Templar scum." This time she flinched, closing her eyes as pain flit across her face.

"I'm sorry. Truly I am." When the sound of a door opening echoed down to them, Adira shifted then took several steps back, unable to meet Altair's hate filled glare. Still she could not see his eyes but now, she did not want to. To see the rage and loathing would destroy her. She could not handle that much pain.

A powerful man walked inside the cell, glancing to the woman before settling his eyes on Altair. "So, this is the infamous assassin who ruined all of my plans for the Piece of Eden." Altair snarled, tearing at the chains but they held firm. The man had a greying beard which was sharply pointed at the chin. He wore fine robes which concealed his fragile figure, though he seemed strong enough to be able to life the numerous adornments on his fingers.

The older man balled a fist then swung weakly at Altair. The blow did not hurt but a jewelled ring cut his cheek, causing it to bleed. "Father." Adira cut in sharply. "That is not necessary." The old man glared at Altair further.

Adira took a step forwards, one hand resting on the hilt of her curved blade. "I've upheld my end of the deal, now it is time you did the same. Where is he? I want him back now." Altair felt his heart hammer a little faster. Was there already a man in her life? Had she led him on in that aspect to? Everything he knew about her had been a lie, why should he be surprised if there was?

Sadir Abazar nodded his head to one of his many guards, who turned and walked back up the stairs. Adira lifted her head, watching him go before looking back to Altair and her father carefully. "It seems my age has caught up with me." Sadir mused then turned to his men and snapped his fingers. They all strode forwards, gripping their wooden clubs and blunted weapons.

They began to beat Altair with every ounce of strength they had. "No! Stop that, that's enough!" Adira roared, a volume Altair had never heard from her before. As he was felled to his knees, he looked up to her through his hood. She looked panic-stricken, the sly vixen.

"Father please, I beg of you. Don't hurt him. He's had enough." Sadir regarded his daughter a moment before snapping his jewelled fingers once more. The beatings stopped and Altair breathed deeply, still on his knees as the guards stepped away.

"You have grown soft, daughter, I did not raise you to care for others." Her eyes narrowed at him.

"I am not like you, father. I cannot stand the sight of blood." She snarled, hand still resting on her sword. "Not since you spilled my mother's before my eyes."

"You know why I had to. Come, now is not the time to discuss such private matters, we have a guest." When he waved a hand to Altair, the torn woman followed. Hurt stung at her conscience at her betrayal. She wished she were never born, she wished none of this had ever happened. She wished she were dead.

However when the sound of the returning guard reached her, she tore her eyes from Altair and looked up hopefully. The guard brought down a small boy, barely older than six, with a dark mop of hair, naturally tanned skin and bright blue eyes, electrifyingly blue. Altair stared at the boy as a sob left Adira's body.

"Kahil!" She released her grip on her sword hilt and ran forwards to the child, who instantly smiled and tried to run forwards with open arms.

"Mama!" Two guards grabbed Adira, who screamed and fought against them, turning to slam her brow against one's head then kick the other off but more fell against her, trapping her with their swords as her son was held back by the guard who had retrieved him, scowling as the boy kicked and bellowed and pummelled his tiny fists into the guard.

Now Altair understood. All of this because her son had been used as a weapon against her. If she hadn't had cooperated, the boy would have been killed. Though he understood her motives, it didn't mean he forgave her.

"You promised! You promised I could have him back if I brought you Altair!"

"Altair? You call him by name?" Sadir questioned as he approached his daughter, who had to be pinned against the wall in order to keep her moderately tamed. "Is that how close you are?"

"You gave me your word. My son and I would walk away free from you and your sick order forever!" She summoned all the saliva in her mouth and spat at her father, glowering hot flames at him as he grimaced then wiped the spit from his face. He nodded to one of his guards as he turned away.

Adira's eyes widened in fear as the guard approached menacingly. When the fist connected with her gut, Altair could not help but pull forwards in natural instinct to protect her. When she fell to her knees, head lowered, he could only stare at her.

"No! I want my mama! Let me go!" The boy was continuing to fight though he had been hoisted up and tucked under the guard's arm to restrain him. Sadir walked over to the boy, who stopped to stare up at him with wide blue eyes.

"Quite a strong little boy. It's a shame, if he had been mine, he would have made a fine Templar. Better than you." He shot a dark look to his daughter, who was relieved of her weapons and chained to the wall in a similar position to Altair's, though she collapsed to the floor the moment she was released, weakened by struggling against those stronger than her. "I think I'll keep him. Who knows? Maybe he'll lead this order one day. He has the makings of a fine warrior."

Adira shifted, whimpering as she uncurled herself then lifted her head. Her lips curled into a hideous snarl. "He will never be a Templar. Not whilst I still live and breathe!"

"Unfortunately for you, that will not be for very long." Sadir answered blandly as he climbed back up the steps. "Don't worry, my grandson will make a far better child than you ever were." A powerful scream of motherly rage left Adira as she lunged forwards, the chains rattling as she struggled and fought against them.

"I'll kill you! You hear me? I'll kill you for this! You shall not have my son! He is mine!"

"Mama! Don't let them take me! I want you mama! Mama!" The boy's pitiful cries screamed through the door as it was swung shut then locked from the other side. Another bellow was flung from Adira as she continued to fight, yanking and pulling on her chains before finally collapsing to her knees, sobbing. "I failed. I'm a failure. I've failed everyone." She cursed herself between loud sobs, her shoulders shaking with every wave of tears.

Altair simply stood there, watching her with scorn. There was no use for crying, he needed silence to think his way out of here and she was not helping. "Enough with that ridiculous noise!" A guard shouted from the other side. Adira only howled louder. "Stupid woman. Wonder how Sadir put up with her wailing all those years." He muttered then Adira listened through her sobs as he strode away to find somewhere quieter.

Then she stopped. Her lips hardening into a thin line she rolled back over her head, sliding her body between the chains then moved so that they were before her, turning under them before lowering her head and searching through her hair for a pin. Altair continued to watch, a small frown creasing his brow as the now perfectly calm woman worked the pin into her shackles, twisting and turning until finally, the lock clicked.

One wrist free Adira worked on the other before she pulled away from the wall, completely liberated. She raced up the steps to look outside the door, listening before slowly turning. Her eyes fixated on Altair. "I had to." She informed him, taking a step down towards him. "He said he was going to kill Kahil if I did not bring you to him." Another step closer. "I know you won't forgive me and…you'll probably kill me, but I'm going to let you go too." Cautiously she walked around Altair, whose eyes followed but he did not turn his head. "Just do something for me. Kill Sadir and take my son away somewhere safe."

He listened, hearing one click after the other before spinning around with blinding speed. Both hands clamped down on her throat as he pressed her into the stone floor, her eyes widening as she began to choke. Her face reddened and her mouth popped open uselessly, her hands curled around his wrists but did not attempt to pull them away.

Slowly she let go, fingers trembling as she gripped his hood. If she really was going to die, then she would at least see his face before she went. Though her eyes were beginning to water and her lungs burned for air, she slid Altair's hood back from his head.

All she could do was stare. He had deep green eyes barely a shade lighter than green ink. Adira was transfixed by their almond shape, though they looked at her with betrayal, hate and anger. She had guessed right, he was fine featured. His prominent nose drew out his broad brow and the sharp definition of his jaw, perfectly straight and aquiline. Seeing his face helped Adira relax, all tension falling from her body as she touched one hand to Altair's face, brushing her fingers against his scar before pressing against his cheek.

Slowly, the pressure eased off her throat just as dark spots had begun to appear before her eyes. Altair stood, glaring down at her before moving away. Adira sucked in deep breaths, arching her back as she then rolled over, coughing as her vision began to return. Then she looked with confusion to the assassin. "Why?"

"I want nothing to do with your son." He growled at her. "You're going to show me the way out, then you can save yourself." Nodding her head Adira rose, tenderly rubbing her neck from the bruises that were beginning to rise in the shape of Altair's hand.

Sucking in a deep breath, she knocked on the door. Altair frowned at her as he drew up his hood. What was she thinking? The door unlocked and the guard frowned. "You're not supposed to-" A quick fist to the face knocked him out and Adira stepped over him.

"Guards are so stupid." She muttered, walking over to where her weapons lay cluttering the table. She took her sword, knives then slung a quiver and bow over her back as Altair adorned himself with his weapons also. "This way. Stay half a step behind me and we should make it through undetected." Altair suddenly saw a completely different side to Adira. She was stronger, more confident. She had been hiding her true self all this time. Every time she had screamed, yelped or jumped in surprise had all been for show. His eyes narrowed at her.

They climbed the stairs carefully then stopped as they stood at the doorway, the bridge leading to the main section of the fort. "Naim will be in the stables. I'll give you some time to get him saddled and escape out the gates before someone notices." She murmured, waiting still at the door. "Just…wait there." Altair scowled at her.

"Not a chance."

"Fine. Get shot by an arrow. See if I care." She spat back then drew her bow and an arrow. She pulled the string taut then stepped out, running across the bridge. She stopped around halfway, pointing the arrow upwards to shoot the guard at the tower then another to take down his partner.

Arrows whizzed through the air and Adira rolled to avoid them, springing back up on her knees and quick fired several arrows in the space of mere seconds along the twin bridge, taking down the guards positioned there as they began to call out. They were quickly silenced.

"Now." She jerked her head towards the main fort and Altair followed, running smoothly as Adira kicked open the door with a powerful strike of her boot. He couldn't help but follow the length of her shapely legs for a moment.

They ran down a hall but Adira quickly pushed Altair into a doorway, slowing to a walk as she placed one hand on her sword. Two guards walked around the corner, glancing her way as they continued without breaking pace. Once she was passed, she heard them stop. "Wait! Stop!" She turned, pulling two throwing knives from her belt but Altair appeared behind them, blades sliding from his bracers which he stabbed through their necks, killing them instantly. Adira blinked in surprise, lowering her knives. Neither said a word.

Leading Altair through the fort, she hurried to get him to the stables before the alarm was raised. The warning bell tolled, signalling their escape. "Damn!" She hissed, drawing her blade as the door ahead of them opened, around six guards pouring out to face them.

"There they are!" Adira stood to fight as Altair turned to run.

"Adira!" He shouted to her.

"Go!" She called back calmly, focusing her blade as the guards ran at her. "I'll distract them." Altair turned to go but stopped when he heard the clash of a blade against another. He looked back, watching Adira as she moved. She was beautifully lethal, trained to the point with grace and skill as she rolled over a guard's back, swinging her blade to knock back another before turning, slashing through a neck with a gush of blood spilling free.

Her elbow ripped back and slammed into another guard's face, her leg whipping out and circling around a spear to redirect it into another's belly, making them cry out in pain before he dropped down. Utterly transfixed, Altair stayed rooted to the spot.

She kicked out at someone so powerfully that the decorative table collapsed as her foot fell on top of it with a clean sweep. Her eye caught Altair still standing there. "Well?" She demanded, spinning around to grip a guard in a headlock then snapped his neck with a sharp twist. "Are you going or staying?" A spear stabbed at her from behind so she rotated her body whilst leaning dangerously backwards, grabbing the spear then snapped it in half, spinning several times at an angle to then bury the spearhead into the guard's chest. With three final slashes, the remaining guards fell to their deaths.

"Not very bright, are you? I suppose you had better follow me, seeing as you can't find your way around here without a personal guide giving you the grand tour." She spat sourly, turning to see four more guards running at her. "Oh come on!" Four blades shot passed her, making her glance towards one as it spun passed her eye, catching their electricity briefly before burying themselves into the victims. She shot a look back to Altair, who smirked smugly. "Show off."

"Mere talent, actually." He replied sardonically, walking forwards. He grabbed his blades as they passed before racing through the corridors. More guards continued to fall in from all possible angles, limiting their escape.

"Get ready to jump." Adira called to Altair, pointing ahead. "Trust me."

"What's down there?"

"Probably nothing." She replied simply then clenched her eyes tightly shut. They leaped off the balcony together, cloaks flying upwards, white against black as they descended through the air. They landed on a wagon full of hay. "Well that was fortunate." Adira mused, already on her feet as Altair was rolling off his back and down to the ground. "The stables are just around there. I'll…I'll…" Her face filled with pain. "I'll pray for you." She murmured before turning away. Altair grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to face him. He looked at her with stony silence, he face passive of all expression, which made her grow nervous from what might happen next. She couldn't take his silence, she'd rather have him raging and beating her than this silent emptiness.

Altair saw the fear in her eyes as he looked blankly down at her. She had betrayed him, was prepared to leave him to die yet still…he couldn't shift the feeling in his chest. He could still look at her and feel the desire and insane lust for that mouth and body of hers. Slowly he slackened his grip on her wrist and dropped it altogether. "Let's go find your son." Her eyes brightened and her mouth fell open before quickly closing again.

Like a hurricane, she strode back into the fort. Never had Altair seen anything as terrifying as this mother searching for her child. Her blades were bolts of lightning, her arrows whistling wind as she followed her instincts that led her to her only child. "Mama!" He cried from the balcony above. "I'm here!"

"Jump Kahil!" Adira shouted up to him, turning tight circles and taking down a guard with every rotation. "I will catch you." Kahil nodded his head bravely and climbed up, preparing to jump though he trembled like a leaf. Suddenly he was afraid. "Jump!"

"I can't! It's too high, mama. I'm frightened!" Altair scowled, they did not have time for this.

"You have my word, I will catch you." Adira stopped having cleared all guards from around her, the rest focussing their attention on Altair. "Now jump!" Her eyes shot to the doors where guards were running to try and reach her son. "Now Kahil! Jump now!" Closing his eyes, the boy spread his arms like wings and jumped, crying out in fear as the guards lunged for him but missed him by inches.

Adira kicked up a fallen spear, throwing it into one of Altair's attackers before sheathing her sword and opening both arms. Her son fell into them and she cradled him to her chest, dropping slightly under his weigh but leaped back up again. "Altair!" She shouted, racing for the exit. "Hurry! Get out of here!" Not waiting to be told again, Altair slipped away as the guards decided to chase after Adira instead.

With her son's curly head tucked into her shoulder, Adira ran through the fort, breathing heavily. She had her son. Her precious life was back in her arms and she refused to let him go. Racing around a corner Adira yelled in anger as a spear was stabbed at her, jolting her son out of the way and grabbed the shaft with her hand.

She felt it pierce her flesh and she gasped from the pain, hot blood seeping into her clothes and dripping down her leg as she slowly pulled it free. A foot kicked into the shaft, breaking it and Adira spun the head around in her arms, hiding Kahil's face as she killed the guard then continued to run, though with her quickly bleeding wound, her pace slackened.

Nearing a window Adira looked down, seeing the barrack courtyard with a pile of sandbags piled just underneath them when not being used to train. Cradling her son close to her, Adira slid her legs out the window then dropped, pushing a finger into Kahil's mouth so that the shock that ran through them bit into her finger and not his tongue. It hardly dented the skin.

Gasping for breath Adira staggered out of the courtyard, struggling to keep her son in her arms whilst continuing to bleed. Her vision began to blur and her steps became clumsy and off track. "Mama? Are you hurt?" Unable to keep going, Adira fell to the ground, Kahil still in her arms so she twisted, landing on her side to keep him protected. "Mama?" His innocent eyes locked with hers like twin beads of glass, not understanding why she had fallen. Suddenly he smiled at her. "I knew you'd come back for me."

"Yes." She breathed, beads of sweat rolling down her face as she struggled to keep pressure on her wound. "Of course I came back for you, my son. I love you."

"I love you too, mama." He said then gripped her arm, standing and trying to lift her up too. "But we must leave! I don't like this place. That old man was mean and scary." Adira tried to get up but all strength had gone from her legs.

"I can't, Kahil, I'm not as strong as I thought I was." She lifted a hand to touch his rounded cheeks, confusion fluttering in his eyes. "Try and be strong for me. Be strong and good. Kindness is the only way in this world. If no one shows it to you then you must show even more to others." Adira whispered, pulling the necklace from around her neck. "I kept it safe for you."

"Papa's present!" Kahil gasped. "I thought I'd lost it."

"Remember, do unto others you would have them do unto you. Never forget the teachings of love and respect." Her vision began to fade into blackness. "There's so much more…I wanted to teach you. To tell you…"

"Mama? Mama! Don't go to sleep!" The boy shook her shoulder as her head slowly dropped onto her arm, her other hand beginning to fall from her wound, stained as if with the darkest wine.

"Mama loves you, Kahil….mama…always loves you."

"Help! Someone help! Please! Mama's sick! Help me someone!" Adira wanted to tell him to run, to get away from this cursed place but no words formed on her stilling lips. Her breath became shallow as her world faded to darkness, the drumming off hooves and the loud thud of a man's boots hitting the ground. No! They couldn't take her son again. She wouldn't let them…she'd fight…fight to…the bitter…end…


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the cliff hanger and the wait, but the next chapter is up and I hope to have another one posted soon, everything is in the boiling pot as it were :)**

* * *

When Adira first awoke, she believed she was in heaven. The walls were fresh and the air smelled hot with different spices, white fabric billowing in the windows on the warm breeze that brushed against her cheek. Instantly she was wide awake.

This wasn't heaven, it couldn't be. So where was she? Adira threw back her covers, glancing to her attire then stood, leaning against the wall for support before slowly taking her first step alone. She didn't waver and her legs felt strong, so she took another. Once she had walked once around the room, she went to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. Why was she locked in? Where was Kahil?

Immediately Adira began to hammer her fist into the wood, her face dropping into an angered glare before she heard someone finally approaching. She slipped to the side, where the door would open and conceal her, then waited. The door was unlocked with what sounded like a heavy key before a healer walked in, his turban wrapped securely around his head but he frowned at the empty room.

Adira slipped behind him and grabbed his head and neck, ready to snap it. "Where is my son?" She hissed into his ear, making the healer squeak in surprise and hold up his hands. Her eyes fell to the blade at his hip so she took it and pressed it into his throat. "Where is he?"

"He's safe, you're both safe here in Masyf. Please, you need to lay down so I can tend to your wounds…" She pressed the blade harder into his skin, making him gulp.

"I want my son. Where is he?"

"Please, I do not know. All I know is that you're both safe."

"You've said that before. I am inclined to not believe you." Not wanting to kill the man, she stepped away then slipped out of the door, barefoot and wearing only a shift but she had more important things to do. Like finding Kahil.

She ran into some novice assassin's, who instantly tried to grab her but she turned, gripping one by the arm and locked it, swinging him around to slam his head into a wall then kicked back the other, grabbing his hood and yanking it completely over his face before sweeping both feet from underneath him, felling him to the floor.

"WHERE IS MY SON?!"

* * *

Altair heard the bellow even from the other side of the institute. Groaning he sat up as the boy looked up with a smile. "Mama!" He was jumping and on his feet, running towards the sound as if the enraged tone of the bellow hadn't even come to attention.

With a dark scowl Altair rose to his feet and followed, the young boy bounding down the stairs carefully whilst calling out to his mother. The woman, hearing the boy's calls, appeared at the other side of the balcony that looked down into the entrance hall of the Creed. Instantly she was running down the steps, hair flying behind her like a shard of night.

Altair stood back and watched as the boy, in his haste, tripped over but jumped back up with a shake of his head, grinning as he opened his arms and leaped up into the air. Adira caught him and swung him around, making him laugh and giggle as he fisted his small fingers into her hair until she dropped to her knees, embracing her son as she trembled with relief.

"Mama! You're alright. I told the man you would be." Kahil babbled as Adira pulled back to gaze at him. "I told him you would be alright because you're the bravest, strongest most bestest fighter in all the world!" Adira smiled then nuzzled his nose.

"At least someone has not lost faith in me." She whispered, stroking back his curly hair before looking up. Instantly she snatched Kahil closer, one arm holding his weight as the other lifted the healer's blade, holding it out in warning as assassins surrounded her on all fronts, preparing to fight.

"Enough." Adira's heart stopped beating when she heard his strong voice call out. Altair walked out from behind the pillar. "Leave them be." The assassins drew back slowly, filtering like shadows. "You." He addressed Adira coldly. "Come with me." Adira moved to follow but Altair continued. "Leave the boy."

"He is not leaving my side." Adira argued hotly, letting Kahil down who then stood proudly beside her. He called up to Altair.

"Didn't I tell you mama was beautiful?" His mother looked down at him in surprise.

"Kahil!"

"What? It's true. I told him you were an angel and that you had promised to come for me and you did. So, that meant that you wouldn't die because you're here to look after me." He lifted his chin with a proud grin. "I love you so much mama." Adira smiled softly down at him, resting a hand on his head.

"The boy stays." Her eyes narrowed sharply as she looked back at Altair.

"No." His jaw clenched at her defiance. He was about to order someone forcibly separate the two when Malik spoke up.

"I'll look after your son, Adira. He will be safe with me." Adira looked to Malik then nodded her head. She pushed Kahil towards him who happily walked towards the scribe.

"Why do you only have one arm? Are you hiding it somewhere?" Adira slapped a hand to her face.

"Kahil!"

"Yes mama?" He asked innocently. She sighed then shook her head.

"Just behave. I'll be back for you soon." He nodded his head then followed Malik whilst hopping from one foot to the other, perfectly happy and at ease. Slowly Adira turned to face Altair. He said nothing but swept around on his heel, leading her through the open walkway then to where wide windows filtered in the light through the glass, warming his face as he stood there, hands clasped behind his back in silence.

The woman also stood in silence, looking at him from the other side of the desk. Finally she cut through the quiet. "Why did you bring us here?" It was a question he knew she would not allow to go unanswered.

"You were laying on the ground bleeding to death with the boy sobbing over you like a child. Not even I am as heartless to leave you both behind to have your corpses flayed and dissembled for the crows to feast upon." He spat venomously. "Though I am now questioning my judgment."

"Kahil." His head turned slightly to her but his eyes fixated on her reflection in the glass. "My son is called Kahil."

"His name makes no difference to me." Altair replied bluntly, his shoulders tensing. "Tell me everything. I want no lies, no honey coated poison, I want the truth, from beginning to end." Still he would not turn to face her. Taking a deep breath Adira looked to her feet.

"My father, Sadil Abazar, has been a Templar his entire life. As was his father and his father's father. Generations of our family have offered their firstborn son and heir to become a noble member of the Templar order. Until my father had me." She paused, licking her lips and Altair watched the movement in the window, feeling a familiar tug towards her. "My father was ashamed, I had broken the pure line of males for the first time in generations. He tried to have more children but my mother was not young. Her moon bloods soon stopped and she could not conceive anymore children. My father killed her before my eyes and then washed me in her blood. That was when he first began to train me."

The pain tore through her chest as she remembered her mother's terrified face as the blade had descended into her throat. Adira struggled to keep her voice level and emotionless, taking her time before starting again. "No matter how hard he tried, no sons came. So I was all he had. A girl is rather useless in the Templar order, we were not bred to fight and nor did I want to. I was happier reading books and playing with my dolls. When I was twelve, my father arranged my marriage to Hassam for two reasons. One, it would advance him in his business as I was bought for a considerate price and two, because he knew that Hassam was providing sanctuary and aid to the Creed."

Altair nodded his head, allowing her to continue. "I tried to rebel and refuse the marriage but my father forced me. He threatened to kill one child every day I refused, so I married Hassam. I had expected a monster, a cruel man who beat me and raped me but what I married was nothing like that. He was sweet tempered and did not touch me. He even slept in his own bed until I was ready to truly become his wife." Adira lowered her face to the floor. "I liked him well enough. It was four years before we lay together but in that time, my father demanded I bring him information." She swallowed.

"And did you?"

"Useless pieces and false documents. I faked them myself as he had taught me with his own hand. I loved my husband more than I loved my father, so I remained loyal to him. He knew what I was doing and he helped me. Promised to keep me safe. Though he kept our secrets to himself. When father found out I was playing him, Kahil was born and coming to be five years of age. As you can imagine, he was furious." Adira closed her eyes against the memory which unfolded in her mind. "He killed Hassam in his sleep with me right next to him. My screaming woke up Kahil, who tried to run in and save us. We were taken and Kahil forced from my arms. For three weeks my father tortured me, finding out all the truths I had hidden from him." The woman lifted her head and took a step closer to Altair, who still had not moved.

"I held on for as long as I could. It took them three long weeks to break me and even then, I didn't give them everything. So my father came up with a new plan. My task was to involve myself with the Creed and draw you away, with whatever skills I saw best fit. My father wanted you to question, since I would tell him nothing about the Piece of Eden."

"What do you know of it?"

"Very little. Only the story leading up to you taking it." She replied simply, placing her arms around her to keep her warm as her toes began to freeze. "He thought he could get better information from you. I was to bring you to him. In return, he would not kill my son."

And there he had it. The true story. Adira swallowed nervously and took another step closer. "I never wanted to harm anyone, not you or Malik. But my son is the only thing left in this world that is my own flesh and blood who still believes in me, still loves me and as his mother, I refused to allow any harm to befall him. If there had been any other way, I would have done it."

"You could have tried rescuing him yourself.

"My father is smarter than that. I did not know where he or my son was. I was not about to walk into the desert, pick a star and pray that it would be the right one." She arched an eyebrow at him. "I know that for this I am an enemy to your people and will accept whatever punishment you see fit. Just please, don't hurt my son. He deserves better." Taking another bold step forwards Adira now stood directly behind him. "The friendship I formed with Malik was not fake and nor was the…the… _feelings_ I developed for you. They are still real, Altair. Just remember that." She sighed and withdrew the hand that had been reaching out to touch him. "I may be a Templar's daughter but my heart is anything but. I was ready to lay down everything, my honour, my pride and my life for Kahil and I would do it all over again. All I wish was that it hadn't been you."

Taking several steps back Adira waited. Altair struggled within himself. A part of him forgave her, the other felt it never would. Finally, he was unable to stand her being so close yet so far out of reach. "Leave." He commanded in a dark, sinister tone. "Take the boy and leave. You are not welcome here now or ever." Finally he turned around and Adira looked away with shame. "If I ever see you here again, I will kill both you and the boy."

"You will not touch him!" She snarled instantly, flaring up in defence. She lifted her chin then tossed the blade she had still been holding onto the table with a loud clatter. "I thank you for your mercy. It is underserved." She informed him coldly then turned, sweeping away to find both Kahil and her clothes.

They were all back in the room she had escaped from. Kahil smiled at her as she entered. Malik merely nodded. "I know you must think the worst of me. In truth, I don't blame you." She muttered, lowering her eyes. "I can't begin to tell you how truly sorry I am."

"I think you're a very brave woman." Malik said to her simply. "A little foolish, but brave. You only had to ask for our help and we would have given it to you."

"I did not think the Creed would want to waste their time with a wife of a dead sanctuary keeper. I thought I was on my own." Adira replied but with a slight smile. "Brave, you say?"

"Not many could have done what you did." Malik ruffled Kahil's hair as he flicked through a picture book. "You have a fine son. You should be proud." Adira glowed brightly as she smiled then retrieved her clothes, changing behind a screen. She walked out with the cloak in her arms, looking at it carefully.

"Mama?" Without blinking Adira ripped off the cross and threw it against the wall, ripping up the hood before swinging the tattered cloak around her shoulders.

"Come Kahil. We've been banished."

"Banished? What does that mean?" He asked curiously, sliding down from the bed as Malik stood.

"It means we can never come back." The boy's eyes saddened as his face crumbled.

"But…I like it here. Malik is nice and so is that other man! The one who carried you in and sat by your bed for an entire week!" Adira's head snapped to her son. Altair had remained with her for an entire week? "He gave me toys to play with and even read to me, like you used to."

"Is this true?" Adira turned to Malik who nodded. "Why would he do that?"

"I've said it many times before. Altair is a complicated man." He shrugged then lifted a hand. "I hardly know what goes on in that head of his."

"Please can we stay mama? I want to stay here where it's safe. I don't want that crazy old man chasing after us again." Adira smiled softly and knelt before her son, stroking his cheek with a tender, motherly caress.

"We have to go. Altair has asked us to leave."

"But…but…" Sucking in the tears the young boy took a deep breath then nodded.

"Brave boy." Adira told him fondly then stood to face Malik.

"I will see you to a horse."

"Malik, I don't think…"

"And some supplies. You'll need them to cross the desert to reach Acre. After that I'm afraid you really will be on your own." Malik opened the door then led the way. Adira, glancing to Kahil, took her son's hand then followed. She looked up to the walkway where she saw Altair looking down, watching them go, his face a mask of stone. Their eyes met and locked together as Adira continued to walk until finally, the contact was broken. Malik told them to wait on the front steps where Adira lifted Kahil onto her shoulders so he could watch those training in the ring. "You could take them all mama!"

"Maybe but not now, Kahil. I'm still a little bit hurt, remember?"

"But if you were better, you would be able to throw every single one of them into the dirt! Even with your wound, _I_ know you could do it. I've seen you fight." Adira clamped her hand over Kahil's mouth as he was beginning to draw attention.

"Perhaps I will try one day." She suggested. "And one day, I'll teach you how to fight too."

"Really?" This kept him distracted all the way up until Malik returned with a saddled horse and supplies. The dappled mare snorted in welcome as Adira extended her hand for her to sniff. "If any of your men find themselves needing shelter in Acre, tell them to look for me." She said softly, reaching up and taking Malik's armless shoulder. "They are always welcome."

"I will let them know." He agreed. "Stay safe. It's a dangerous road out there." A slow smirk touched Adira's mouth as she lifted Kahil up into the saddle.

"I'm a dangerous woman." Turning around she embraced Malik tightly with a gentle sigh like a summer breeze touching the blades of brittle long grass with yearning. "I wish I had been smarter. Then none of this would ever have happened."

"You did well to cope alone, more so to free Altair and escape with only a stab wound." Malik assured her, his arm wrapped around back before she pulled away. "You may be banished from this land but that doesn't mean you cannot stay in contact. Write to me, make sure you write and maybe one day, Altair's temper will soothe." Ghostly tears touched Adira's electrifying eyes as they slid down to her feet with a shake of his head.

"Nothing can reverse the effects of my actions. I think it best if he just forgets about me as I'll…I'll try to forget about him." Malik saw the pain in the young woman's eyes as she turned and mounted the dappled mare.

"What's her name?" Kahil asked, patting the horse's neck as Adira moved her around with her legs.

"Kajira." Malik answered slowly, still watching Adira. Had she really fallen for Altair? Had she been speaking the truth with how she had acted towards him? Perhaps. This only made Malik determined to change Altair's mind about her. "Farewell."

"Goodbye my friend." Adira called over her shoulder. "May god be with you."

"And also with you." He answered back quietly, frowning in thought before turning and planning his approach on the matter of convincing Altair of Adira's innocence and sincerity with her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait guys, I was away on holiday with friends and had no access to my laptop or wifi, so posting was delayed a while but I hope this extra long chapter will make up for it! Thanks for all stopping by!**

* * *

Kahil gripped onto the horse's mane as Adira taught him how to ride, explaining the care and gentleness needed to ride powerful horses such as the Arabian one they were riding. Although perfectly natured, this mare was still quite headstrong and pulled at her bit, tossing her head.

"You see, she's asking to have a little of her head, but since she's not asking nicely, I'm going to make her go a little faster." Adira explained, pushing the mare into a trot. "And once I am satisfied she is doing what she is told, I'll loosen the reins." After a few seconds more, she did so and the mare snorted, her light steps becoming more cheerful. Kahil grinned.

"You're so clever mama. Will I be like you one day?"

"I don't know. You'll have to work very hard and listen to all that I say." Adira chuckled, one hand curled around her son as she lifted him up when the mare's gait threw her up into the saddle before sitting back down again. "How about we canter?"

"Yes!" Kahil cheered then hooted as the mare smoothly made the transition, pricking up her tail for it to fly behind them like a silver banner. "Mama? Why did that man send us away? Did I do something wrong?" Adira did not know what to tell him. He was too young to know all of what happened but she could not lie to him.

"No. It was I who did something very bad. I lied to the man and then because of my lies, he got hurt." She said to him softly. "It was nothing you did that made him send us away. It was all my fault."

"He always asked me about you, mama. When he gave me the little animal toys to play with and he would sit with me, he asked all sorts of questions and I told him all about you." Adira's interested spiked at this new information.

"What did he ask?"

"Not a lot at first, at the beginning he asked if I was happy here, which I told him I was then he began to ask about you. He asked what your real name was, which I told him was Adira and then when he began to ask more, I told him everything I knew about you. I told him your favourite colours, your favourite spices and herbs, I told him why you look up at the stars every night and then all about our trips to market and you teaching me how to read and write yourself. I told him that you were the best mama in all the world." Her eyes shone warmly as she smiled. Altair had asked about her? At least he had cared at one point.

"Did he ask anything else?"

"No. Mostly I just talked about you and living in Damascus. Are we going home now?"

"No, we're going to start a new life in Acre. Try and rest now, Kahil, it's going to be a long ride." Kahil yawned then nodded his head, snuggling into his mother who wrapped a part of her cloak around him to shield him from the sun. Every now and then she would glance behind her. She wanted to ride back, to take Altair's hood and…her own thoughts startled her. Did she really feel that deeply for him? She had to admit she had enjoyed his warmth when sleeping next to him out in the desert. It had been so long since she had slept beside a man, she had forgotten how comforting it was.

After several hours of walking, Adira noticed something shining in the distance, the waves of heat distorting the image. Frowning she moved the mare towards the dunes where she stopped then jumped down, waking Kahil and telling him to wait there.

An entire army began to form before her eyes. They all marched towards Masyf, Sadil Abazar at its head. Her eyes darkened. They were too far away for her to count them properly by battalion but she estimated there was a good three hundred or so, with a cavalry of fifty included in that number. A scout rode into view.

Eye narrowed Adira drew her bow, sliding an arrow onto the string before running low along the sand mountain, keeping out of sight before the scout had ridden around to search the road ahead. Her arrow slipped through her fingers and buried its head into the scouts shoulder.

He cried out and his horse reared, kicking up its hooves as the scout fell then galloped away. As the scout reached for his horn, Adira crushed his hand with her foot. "There are three hundred of you, correct?" The scout stared up at her but nodded his head, breathing with fear. "What is your plan?"

"He wants the boy. Your boy. He's going to take your son and kill everyone in the Creed once and for all. I swear, I don't know any more than that. Please, please don't kill me." Her eyes remained cold as her lips set into a hard line.

"You should never have come." With a blur her sword flashed in the bright sunlight, illuminating the scout's eyes before his head rolled away from his body. Adira grabbed his fallen spear, ripped off the flag then skewered the decapitated head, burying it deep into the ground directly into the army's path.

Running back up the hill she whistled, gripping onto the mare's mane as she cantered towards her before vaulting up. The she galloped, stuffing the flag into the packs. "What's going on mama? Why are we going back?"

"Altair is in danger. We have to warn them." She said to him. "Listen to me, Kahil, when we get back it is very probable that they will kill me."

"No! I won't let them." He whined but she hushed him.

"If I cannot explain to them that my father is coming with an army then you will have to try and tell them. Can you do that for me? Tell them they must prepare to fight."

"I can." He nodded his head solemnly.

"And if they take me down to be killed, you must look away. Don't watch. Promise me you will not watch?" He nodded his head again. "And whatever you do, do not hate the man who wields the blade, or the one who gives the order. Feelings such as hate and revenge are like leeches, they will drain you of all your energy until there is nothing left but bitterness."

"But you can show them the flag, they'll have to believe you."

"I will try but I might not make it to the gates before being cut down. I'll always be with you, though. I'll watch over you from heaven to guide your way. I love you, my sweet precious son." Adira held back her tears as Kahil turned and sobbed into her.

"I don't want you to die! Tell them you can't die!" She cradled him all the way back to Masyf. The mare couldn't gallop all the way but Adira pushed her to her limits, fidgeting every time they walked at the agonisingly slow pace. Finally when they reached the city, she pushed the mare to gallop inside.

Instantly guards leaped for her, trying to knock her down but Adira leaned back, allowing their spears to glide over her body as she held Kahil down too. A bell was rung and Adira knew she had little time. She had to get to Altair. She had to make things right.

More guards and assassins appeared, some running over the rooftops but Adira manoeuvred the mare expertly in and out of people and stalls, avoiding contact with them all before the mare leaped over a wagon, giving a loud cry of pride as she landed. Kahil gasped in awe as they then cantered up the hill, the mare's coat slick with sweat. "Altair! Malik! You have to listen to me! You're all in danger! Sadil is coming with an ar-" Something hissed through the air and wrapped around Adira's neck, cutting off her air and words as she tried to reach for the flag.

A strangled cry flew from her lips as she was torn from the saddle, hitting the ground awkwardly as Kahil cried out in alarm. Adira's sensitive neck was still slightly bruised from Altair's strangling hands but this made it even more painful.

An assassin leaped down and drew a blade, ready to kill her but Adira managed to untangle the cords from around her neck then kicked the assassin forwards over her head. "Altair! You stubborn bastard listen to me!" Adira roared, trying to run back to the horse but two more assassins grabbed her, one drawing the blade from his bracer.

Adira kicked up her feet and spun over her head, twisting her arms free then punched, knocking both assassins over before they could even move out the way. "Malik!" Suddenly she was swamped and Adira ducked low, rolling on the ground then slipped underneath the assassins as they tried to swarm around her. Once she was free they all turned in surprise as she ran for the Creed. "Altair!"

A blade touched her neck and she stopped, feeling the familiar body of Altair behind her as his scent washed over her. "Sadil is coming with an army, you have to-" The blade pressed higher into her neck, cutting off her warning.

"I want no more of your lies. I warned you, if you returned I would kill you." She lifted a hand and gripped his.

"Please. I'm trying to put things right." Altair said nothing but shoved her to two assassins who immediately kicked her to her knees then locked her arms, holding her down to expose her neck. "Listen to me! I'm not lying! My father is coming for my son and for your heads! He intends to leave no assassin behind! Please believe me!"

Altair lifted his sword. Malik watched with horror as his friend lifted his blade. Then he saw the boy. He had twisted free and was running forwards, a large bolt of fabric gripped in his hands. The boy wore a determined look on his face as he ran towards his mother.

"No!" His voice screamed as the blade descended, Adira not once moving to defend herself. The boy leaped forwards and flung the flag with all his might until it landed over his mother. Still running, he jumped onto her body, covering her neck with his smaller frame as the sword stopped, barely a hair's breadth from Kahil's face. "Mama's not a liar. She's telling the truth!" He shouted at Altair with a burning fire in his eyes that looked very familiar.

"Kahil! Get away, what were you thinking?" Adira demanded as she shook he head free of the flag then bent her arms, ripping them free to wrap them around her son. "You could have been hurt." She whispered then embraced him tightly.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore, mama. No one will ever hurt you again." Closing her eyes Adira buried her face into her son's neck as he gripped onto her tightly. Altair stooped down and picked up the flag, inspecting it carefully. She had been telling the truth.

"There's three hundred armed men on their way to hammer down your gates." Adira glowered up at Altair as she continued to hold her son. "Fifty horses included. You have an hour, maybe less." Altair nodded his head then gave a shrill whistle. Adira watched as absolutely everybody in the courtyard disappeared, either running into the Creed or climbing up rocks to position themselves as others ran down into the town to prepare the first defences.

"Come, Kahil, we must go." Adira said, pulling on his hand but her son yanked back.

"I want to stay and help." She smiled at him.

"I'm afraid you're still a little too young and a little too small to fight." By that time they were completely alone. "I need to get you away from here."

"But the crazy man is frightened of you. You can tell him to go away, then the nice man up there won't have to fight." Kahil turned and pointed up to the windows were Adira looked to see a shadow move away.

"He won't listen to me. He'd rather kill me too." Adira explained with a sigh. "Now come, we have little time." Kahil pulled his hand away then sat down, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm not letting you run away from this, mama. I know you can help. Though I don't want you to get hurt, I know that you can save these nice people and that man." Adira chuckled, sitting down on the steps beside him.

"Altair, his name is Altair."

"Oh, Altair then. I like him, he pretends to be mean and scary but he's not really. He's very kind." Stroking back his curls Adira murmured softly.

"I know he is."

"So will you help him?"

"You are my priority, Kahil. I will not have you in harm's way." The little boy pouted slightly, folding his arms closer around his chest stubbornly. Adira saw much of herself in him.

"I can hide inside. I'm good at hiding, I used to hide from the crazy old man all the time."

"Kahil, that crazy old man is your grandfather. My father." His jaw dropped and his eyes widened before he clamped it shut then snorted.

"He's still mean and crazy." Adira tilted her head back and laughed to the sun, smiling broadly.

"How I've missed you." She said, running her fingers through his hair. "What is it you want me to do, Kahil? I cannot fight a battle alone."

"You can fight with them."

"I do not think they will like that. If I stand with them, I would still be alone."

"Altair will protect you. I know he will."

"No Kahil, I did something very wrong to him. He would prefer it if I were dead or long gone from this place. I do not think I can ever ask his forgiveness, nor will I ever deserve it." The boy frowned in confusion, trying to puzzle things over.

"I do not understand."

"You will one day." She assured him then lifted the small boy onto her lap, cradling him to her. "When you're old enough to know the truth, I will tell it all."

"So…you won't fight?" Sighing Adira closed her eyes, listening to the wind as it sighed with her as if in sympathy. The warm sun beat confidently against her face as she tilted her head upwards, meeting its rays until she slowly began to smile.

"If you wish for me to try and put things right, then I shall do it. You are very wise, my son. Make sure you never stop learning." Kissing his cheek Adira swung him onto her back, the boy gripping onto her shoulders whilst keeping his head away from the arrows as their feathers tickled his nose.

With a confident leap Adira grabbed onto the rock face and pulled herself up, balancing on the edges of her feet to position herself for the next ledge. She climbed quickly and with little trouble, sometimes reaching back to pull Kahil further up so that he didn't slip before continuing.

"What are we doing mama?"

"I'm going to meet my father." She explained to him. "But you are going to stay somewhere safe and out of sight until I come back for you. You hear me?" The boy nodded his head whilst looking down at the ground nervously.

"We're very high up."

"The higher we climb, the closer we are to reach for the stars." Adira murmured to him. "And when the night time comes, you can stretch up a little closer to touch them."

"Really?" He asked excitedly. "I've always wanted to touch a star. Are they warm or cold?"

"I don't know. I've never been able to reach them. When you grow taller than I and find greater heights to climb to, you can come back and tell me." She informed him with a smile before pulling herself up the last bit, placing Kahil down then walked with him towards where a large rock jutted out, casting a lot of shade on the ground. "Now, you sit there and don't move, no matter what you hear. Alright?" Kahil nodded his head.

"What if they find me?"

"They won't. I doubt any of them will be able to climb half as well as we can." Adira smiled to him, kissing his brow. "I'll be back for you when it is safe."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fight. It's what you want me to do, isn't it?" The boy looked down and fidgeted with the shirt.

"I want you to be safe but…I think we were meant to live here mama. I like it here a lot, it feels like home to me." Sucking in a slow but deep breath Adira brushed her lips against her son's face before turning, drawing a bow and arrow. She paused then turned back.

"This is for you." She drew a knife from her waist, still in its sheath then held it out to him. "To protect you."

"I don't know how to use it." Kahil frowned but took it all the same, pulling the fine blade out to look at its gleam.

"Just keep the blade inside its sheath otherwise someone might see the light reflecting from it. If someone comes for you who isn't me, or someone you know for sure, then use this to get away. Just hold it tight, like this." She moved his grip with her hands, splaying out his fingers. "And the blade will do the rest."

"Alright, I can do that." He nodded his head confidently. "Just please come back soon."

"I shall." Turning away Adira hurried along the rocks, leaping elegantly like a gazelle as she ran the feathered tail through her fingers. Every now and then she would see an assassin, crouched in position as others hid down below in the streets where the citizens were being moved up into the citadel.

Some of them frowned at Adira as she leaped over their heads, arrow half drawn and cloak fluttering behind her like a shadow, rolling with her graceful movements until she turned, spinning down in a stylish pirouette fall, landing on a lower level of cliff then rolled, drawing her bowstring taut as she looked into the distance. The bow was thick and difficult to draw, there were even full grown men who could not pull back the string but Adira had worked with it her entire life, her father forcing her to pull back the string everyday more and more until she could draw it completely. It was a powerful weapon and one that none would dare stand in front of.

Adira looked up and tasted the air, finding the wind strength and direction before pointing her arrow towards the east. Then she let go. With a soft thrum the string released the arrow which glided through the air then curved around, following the pull of the wind whilst arching high into the air then falling further and further away.

Just as Sadil rode his horse over the rise, a black arrow stabbed into the ground before the mount, causing it to rear and squeal in fear. It was a warning, one that he recognised. His own daughter sided with the assassins. It was disgraceful, his name would be forever shamed.

Scowling at the arrow in the dirt another fell, this time closer. "Protect the Duke!" His guard cried, lifting a shield just in time to stop the arrow from hitting him.

"No, three warnings is all they will give." Sadil brushed his guard away, flicking some imaginary dust from his fine robes. "Keep moving." He kicked his horse viciously forwards, ignoring the three black arrows as his eye fixated on Masyf.

Adira scowled, lowering her bow. She'd given him three warnings, now it was time to try and finish this. She selected another arrow, turning it to aim for her father, though with the wind changing, it was unlikely to land where she wanted it. Not intending to give up, Adira released her arrow then fired a volley of swift rounds, never stopping her movements as her little shower fell upon the soldiers as they neared the gates.

This time the guards leaped around Sadil, lifting their shields to protect him as the arrows fell about them. Several soldiers cried out in pain then fell from the ranks, blood spurting from the wounds before lying still. "Troublesome girl." Sadil snarled. "I want her head!" He looked to his left to the best warrior in his command. "Zakhif, I trust that you will be able to finish her." The man smirked, his oiled beard sharply pointing downwards in a similar style to his lord's.

"It will be done." He nodded, touching the broad, curved sword at his hip. He would enjoy killing that woman very much, she had refused him for many years, outwitting and outperforming him in all tasks and training they had ever been through. Now it would come to the final test as to who was truly the master. "And the assassin's too, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. Do this and you shall have _all_ the rewards your heart desires."

"Yes, my lord." He nodded his head then lifted his small rounded shield, protecting himself from the arrow with a scowl. Adira may be a master at archery and combat, but he had grown far stronger than she. She was not the only one who could draw back the string of that bow.

When the gates were broken through, Adira moved back towards the town, biting her lip as she heard the screams of those not yet into the citadel being set upon by the ravaging wolves that hunted them. Seeing a woman being thrown to the floor Adira instantly released an arrow, allowing her to escape as she began her descent, shooting arrows as she climbed down before dropping the last few feet.

As she had predicted, she was on her own. No assassin came to her side to help her as she faced seven warriors all at once. Her sword blazed like white fire, burning their bodies with every touch before they all lay dead at her feet. Sliding a knife from up her sleeve Adira aimed then flicked her wrist, watching the blade sink into a larger warrior's back as he leaped at a young assassin he had dropped onto the ground. The novice rolled out of the way then looked to Adira, who arched an eyebrow then turned away, grabbing a young girl then ran up the slope with her.

Once she had passed the child into the care of a herding group of villagers, Adira covered their escape by blocking the path with her body, watching as the warriors pushed forwards, lowering their spears. She sheathed her sword and drew her bow, breathing calmly. "I will shoot." She warned them. "You can always just walk away." None paid her any heed so she let loose her arrows. She was running low and would soon be faced with an entire army with only her sword and knives.

A spear rushed at her but Adira turned to the side and gripped it, burying it into the ground then flung the young man over the shaft, twirling the spear around then threw it like a javelin with so much force it pierced the chests of three people.

Some rushed around her but those who stood and fought met her blade with an intense determination, wanting nothing more than to proudly present her head to Sadil Abazar. Someone managed to land a punch to Adira's side, making her jerk away then punch them back fully in the face, her eyes wide as she struggled to keep up with the flow of soldiers that were racing up the bank to get up to the citadel.

When they realised that they were not going to defeat her upon their own skill, they moved back, watching as blood dripped from her blade, breathing deeply as she took a step back. Suddenly rocks fell from above and Adira looked up, seeing young children, led by Kahil, tossing them down with yells of effort. "Kahil!" Adira yelled in fear and anger. "You disobeyed me!"

"I am your son, mama!" He shouted back, smiling before dropping a stone onto a soldier's head. Adira blinked then laughed aloud, glancing over her shoulder before running towards the abandoned hay wagon. She picked up a fallen sword on her way, tossing it in then lowered her stance, gripping its underside to slowly begin lifting it.

The weight was heavy and Adira snarled from the effort, clenching her teeth together and her eyes shut as slowly, the heavy beams began to rise off the ground. Adira pushed it around, grunting and gasping until finally, she had it facing the right way. When she began to run with it, Kahil called for the other boys to stop throwing rocks, watching curiously as his mother ran with the wagon then leaped on as it gained speed, stepping towards the front with the two blades which did not match.

They spun around in figures of eight, cutting down various soldiers as the wagon slammed into them, either running them down or forcing them off the side of the rise with yells of fear. Kahil cheered with the other boys, lifting more rocks and threw them at any remaining men still left standing.

Adira tried to lean to the left and pull the wagon around, guiding it down the path with a wild grin on her face. It leant onto one wheel, groaning dangerously before she levelled it back out again. Any fights quickly broke apart as Adira rolled through, tossing a dagger here or there or using her blades to slice through any enemy warriors close by. Before the wagon could slam into a wall she leaped off, spreading her arms to fly with a perfectly straight body over her head then landed on a crouch, swallowing before moving into the battle.

Though the assassins continued their fighting, some glanced to Adira as she moved through like a shadow, her body never stopping its movement as she took out man after man until she stood, gasping for breath and her blades stained completely red. She tossed the spare sword aside, stabbing it through one of her father's men before slowly walking forwards.

Zakhif looked at her darkly, gritting his teeth as the woman lifted her head and elegantly glided forwards with slow, purposeful steps. They began to circle one another. "Your boy will be returning with me." The man growled in a nasally voice that made Adira's skin crawl. "Along with the heads of both you and that assassin."

"I won't allow that to happen." Adira said as they continued to circle, eyes fixed upon one another. "Your death should send a clear message to my dear beloved father." Her cynical tone made Zakhif twitch with irritation.

"You should have agreed to be my wife before your father sent you away. None of this would have ever happened."

"But I would never have been happy. I am too good for the likes of you, Zakhif, both in birth, rank and skill." She smirked at him. "I've always been better than you."

"We shall see." He snapped then ran at her. Adira jerked her body to the side then ducked under the next swing, spinning underneath before jabbing her elbow into Zakhif's back, moving to then cut him on his shoulder blade.

"Yes." She mused thoughtfully. "We shall." With an unbridled roar, the warrior leaped at her again. This fight was unlike any other Adira had ever fought in. Not only was she fighting for her life but she was evenly matched against Zakhif. He had improved with his technique since last they trained and he was much stronger. All she had was her speed and intelligence to overcome him now.

"When this day ends, your son shall be made into a leader of our order. Can you imagine it, Adira? His blade finishing the final assassin in the world, freeing it from their impure presence. What if it was Altair whom was the last, can you see your son looking down at him with the sword in his hand? See his head now rolling."

"No!" Adira yelled, leaping at him. Zakhif turned swiftly, slashing his blade twice and cutting into Adira. One on her palm and the other on her torso though not deep enough to cause her serious harm. She looked at her hand, now bleeding with bloodied tears before glaring at him. He smirked. She had to keep a calm mind. Ignore what he says.

"And one day, your son will be the cause of the deaths of thousands of people, both assassin's, criminals and innocents alike. Maybe he will unlock the secrets to the Piece of Eden and you, dear Adira, will be remembered as the mother of the one who ended free agency. The woman who failed her son. Failed the world."

She closed her eyes briefly and shook her head, parrying a blow by ducking and sliding on her knees, turning back onto her feet to draw her last knife from up her bracer, stabbing it swiftly but clumsily. It buried deep into Zakhif's shoulder, causing him to howl with pain and rage before striking Adira across the face.

The force of the blow flung her to the floor and she tried to get up but his foot slammed into her gut, flipping her over again. Wide eyed, Adira rolled as the sword flashed above her, descending upon her head. The blade hit the dirt but Zakhif pursued, yelling with every swing as he reached up and tore the knife from his shoulder.

Adira got to her feet, sword in hand and held it before under her nose, eyes narrowed as she prepared to deflect the knife. A sickening smile slid onto Zakhif's face as he glanced behind Adira. Then he threw the knife. Adira yelled in warning, flinging her sword into the dagger's path as it shot towards an assassin. The man turned around, surprised to see a sword slam into the path of a knife then embed itself in the wood of a door next to him.

He looked to the woman who now spun around and caught Zakhif as he lunged for her, the two of them grappling as they rolled down the hill. Being stronger, Zakhif pinned Adira down then punched her, ripping back her head as she grunted, drops of blood beginning to slide from her flared nostrils as she held back Zakhif's fist which was still curled around the sword, the other grabbing her hair and practically tearing it from her skull.

Her other fist tried to push Zakhif off but with her legs trapped, she had no strength to throw at him. The blade inched slowly closed to her neck as he angled it, the woman continuing to struggle beneath him. "Who is victorious now?" He hissed at her.

Without warning someone barrelled Zakhif over, throwing him from Adira before crouching low beside her, his body hovering protectively over her with sword in hand. "Altair!" Adira gasped, dumbfounded. He had saved her? Why? "Why are you…?"

"Are you really going to start asking pointless questions right now?" Altair demanded, watching Zakhif as he rose to his feet. "You should be long gone from here."

"My son insisted we try to right the wrongs we brought upon you all." The woman explained as she got to her feet. "And I…I didn't want to go without knowing you were alright." Altair took his eyes away from his opponent briefly to look at her. Her eyes shone with a warm softness that made him want to reach out and touch her. Then he heard Zakhif rush at them.

Adira leaped forwards, throwing up her arms to help lift her body off the ground whilst rotating, lashing out with her feet to throw Zakhif off balance and back into the dirt. She hissed, touching her jaw where he had punched her. "An eye for an eye. Altair, you should help your brothers." The assassin remained standing where he was. "Go! I can handle him."

"Obviously." He replied sardonically. "Which is why I had to save you." She shot him a dark look.

"I would have escaped!"

"How?"

"By…" She paused, trying to think before shaking her head. "Give me a few minutes to think about that." Her fists darted out and she punched at Zakhif, keeping her hands up to protect her face as the enraged man swung at her. Altair slipped back into battle, glancing back from time to time. Adira was not innocent to battle, he could see that. She made use of whatever was lying around in the absence of a weapon.

She used a rake like a spear and a pair of buckets like clubs before finding a length of rope. The end whipped out, smacking a soldier in the face before she curled it around her arm, swinging the length around to then spring forwards and wrap Zakhif up, lashing it around his throat to leave him chocking before trying to run for her weapon.

He twisted free, tossing the rope to the ground then spun at Adira, who grabbed the hilt of her sword and tore it from the door, turning around. "Adira!" Altair bellowed as he ran to her, Zakhif's sword flying through the air.

Altair launched a throwing knife at Zakhif which embedded into his gut, doubling him over as he clutched the hilt with wide eyes of horror. Adira continued to stand there, lifting her sword with the intent of deflecting Zakhif's but Altair's arms curled around her, pushing them both into the ground where Adira stared at him. "I had that!"

"Forgive me for wondering why in hell's name you just stood there?!" He snapped back, letting her go then turned to get up just as an enemy soldier ran at them with blade held aloft. Adira lashed out with her foot, kicking the man in the chest then grabbed one of Altair's knives, flicking her wrist then sighed, feeling her body finally give in to the exhaustion that was settling on her.

Her head rolled back onto Altair's arm, her eyes fluttering closed as she breathed through her open mouth, sucking in as much air as she could. "This was not how I wanted things to end." She whispered. "Nothing has gone the way I planned it." She turned her head and looked at Altair, his face hidden from the hood so she couldn't see his eyes to know what he was thinking or feeling. "If I hadn't…if I hadn't come to…" Turning her face away she sighed. "Never mind."

Getting to her feet Adira stalked forwards purposefully towards Zakhif, who was pressing a hand into the earth as he bled into it. "Come to gloat? Very well, you have defeated me. You have won, Adira, so there is no need to-" Her blade swung and his head rolled from his body.

"No gloating, just finishing what you started." She snapped at his body then grabbed the turbaned head, lifting it up then striding towards her father, who was surrounded by all that was left of his cavalry. The assassin's had disappeared, leaving the survivors to stand alone.

Sadil turned to glare at his daughter who presented the head of his greatest warrior then threw it at him, letting it roll down the slope before finally stopping a few feet away. "Well done. You have proven your greatness." He called out to her scornfully. "If you had been born a son, I would have been proud."

"I am not your son and I am not your daughter." Adira lifted her chin. "You are nothing to me now." She made to attack but when one guard turned around, she halted instantly. Kahil struggled in his grip, one hand clamped over his mouth.

"Are you sure you do not want to surrender, Altair?" Sadil called out. "Or are you so heartless that you would allow this boy's death to reside on your conscience?"

"Release him." Adira commanded, lowering her stance slightly. "If you let him go then I shall not harm you."

"Do you think me a fool?" Sadil spat at her. "Your word means nothing. It is Altair Ibn-La'Ahad I wish to barter with." Adira glanced around but they remained alone. Altair was gone. Turning her face back to Kahil, she offered him a warm smile.

"It's going to be alright." She promised him and the boy stopped struggling. A movement caught her eye and she noticed a white shape shift before lowering back undercover of the rooftops. She looked back to Kahil as the guard lowered him down, gripping his arm to keep him restrained. "It seems Altair is not available for negotiation. Tell me what you want, Sadil, and I shall try to see it done after the return of my child."

"You? You are but a woman. What can a woman do?" He scoffed, yanking his horse's head around to fully face her as the creature pounded his hooves against the ground.

"Only break out of one of your most secure fortresses alongside a notorious assassin, feed you false information for nearly ten years and killed over forty of your men." She gave a vicious smirk. "In my defence."

"You are nothing but a whoring wench! A spineless rat who leeches off the lives of others better than you." Her own father roared at her. She paid him no attention, however, she was watching Kahil as he slowly reached into the guard's boot and carefully drew out the dagger.

"At least _I_ don't allow myself to be outsmarted by six year old boys." Sadil frowned then looked down to Kahil who stabbed his captor in the leg, making the man scream with pain before racing towards his mother.

Altair darted out from the shadows, grabbing the boy and rolling out the way as arrows fell down upon the guards, taking them all down before Sadil's horse reared, shrieking in fear then threw its rider, galloping away as the older man lay on the floor winded and unmoving. Adira walked up to him with calm, slow steps, tilting her head to the side as she regarded him with scorn. "How the mighty have fallen." She murmured then crouched down beside him. Her father looked up at her with fear and tried to crawl away but she grabbed the front of his robes and pressed a knee into his chest, pinning him down. "This is for all the years you made me bleed." She hissed, baring her teeth as she drew her sword close, running it over his lips so that he could taste the blood that had already begun to dry on its surface. "And this is for all the pain you caused my mother."

She jerked her arm back then slammed the blade into his side, making the old man arch his back and cry out, tears falling from his eyes as he trembled in fear, staring up at the open sky. "And this…this is for you." Adira lowered her head and kissed her father's brow softly, touching a hand to his face. "Go in peace, may the Lord judge you well."

Altair kept a hold of the boy, one hand on his head to keep his head tucked into his neck so that he did not have to see the bloodshed that was around him. He stepped closer to Adira, listening to her soft words after placing a small kiss on her father's brow. Respect filled his chest as the woman blessed the man who had brought her only pain and misery all her life.

Pushing back a stray strand of hair from his face Adira withdrew her blade from her father, making him whimper but then relax as his breath began to leave him. "I'm sorry I was not the son you wanted. Perhaps if I had been, you would have been a better man." She told him. "So forgive me." The old man stared with a slight frown. Why was she asking his forgiveness? He had been the one to torture her, force her to train to become a lethal killer. "Goodnight father." As his breath finally left his body and his chest sank further into the earth, Adira brushed her fingertips against his lids, closing them before pulling away.

She rose to her feet, looking down at the body before her sword slipped from her fingers, clattering to the ground and trembling before laying still. Though relieved knowing her son was no longer in danger, Adira still felt like a traitor. Now she truly had no one except Kahil. She was a kin-slayer, a traitor to the Creed, an outcast.

"Kahil." She croaked, still looking down at her father. "Are you hurt?"

"No mama. Why are you crying? Did that man hurt you?" His innocent questions only made Adira cry more, tears sliding down her face as she gripped her arm, unable to think. She was not sure why she was crying but she knew it was what she needed. There was so much emotion locked away within her that Adira knew no other way of letting it out. "Mama?"

"Hush boy." Altair murmured gently as he approached. He placed a hand firmly on Adira's shoulder and pulled her around. Instantly her arms reached out and Kahil leaned forwards, swapping embraces to nestle into his mother, who held onto him tightly.

"You're bleeding mama, you should let a doctor see you." Kahil said to her. "And you look sleepy. Are you sleepy?" She laughed weakly, nodding her head.

"Yes Kahil, I am."

"Altair will let us stay and rest, won't you Altair?" Kahil turned to Altair who did not react to the boy's assumptive yet hopeful smile. "Please? Please let us stay, I like it here." Altair glanced to Adira then took a step back.

"I will think about it." He answered then walked away. Adira watched him go before turning to face her son, pushing back his hair before giving him a stern look.

"What were you doing up on there on the rise? I thought I had told you to stay put."

"I wanted to see you fight and the other boys wanted to help. That's when I saw the rocks so I suggested we throw them down at the bad men." Suddenly his eyes lit up with excitement. "You were incredible on the cart, mama! You ran all the bad men down and killed them with your swords then I wanted to see you helping the monks, so I climbed down a little and watched but then a guard climbed up and grabbed me whilst I was distracted. I'm going to tell everyone how strong my mama is and that I'm going to grow up to be just like you!" Adira listened to her son's babbling as she carried him away from the bloodshed.

Malik jogged down the hill, smiling softly to them. "You're alright. Thank God, I was worried you would try something stupid and take on the army all by yourself. You didn't, did you?"

"Something along those lines." Adira replied, hiding a yawn as her eyes drooped. "Is there somewhere I can see to my cuts?"

"You can return to the same room, I'll make sure there are some healing items brought up to you. Has Altair allowed you to return? Has he forgiven you?" Malik's hand touched Adira's back as he escorted her back to the citadel, prepared to catch her since she looked just about ready to collapse.

"No. He hasn't forgiven me and nor should he. I promise, this time we truly will be gone. We just need some time to rest before setting out again in the morning." Adira looked up to the sky which was inching closer to the time of twilight. "And then you shall never have to see me again."

"Believe me that that is the last thing I want in the world." Malik said to her kindly. "You've become a true friend, despite your mistakes. Everyone makes them, if Altair cannot see that then I'll be ashamed of him. He has made plenty of mistakes of his own before now, in fact I see you two as frightfully similar beings." Adira smiled.

"I'll settle for just a warm bath and a bed for now. Forgiveness and redemption can wait until tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

Turning her head Adira looked at Kahil, who was snuggled with a sleepy smile into his pillow, tucked warmly up in bed beside her. After having woken up and finding herself unable to sleep again, Adira quietly rose from the bed then walked over to the balcony. Her eyes instantly lifted to the stars, inhaling the gentle breeze which tickled at her neck and chest.

Closing her eyes Adira tilted her head back, absorbing the cooling night air before sitting down on the balcony ledge, looking down over the wide plains where the bright moonlight shone down upon the surface, almost making it gleam like silky water.

Still unable to relax and weary herself into a sleepy state, Adira decided to take a walk. She slid on a dress over her shift then slipped into some simple shoes, glancing over to Kahil before silently leaving the room.

Her light steps carried her through the halls without ever making a sound, a shadow among shadows. Glancing around Adira decided to try a flight of stairs, not knowing where they led to. Something caught her eye, a slight shift that stopped her in her tracks, hand resting on the wall as her foot stood on the first step, eyes narrowing slightly. Then she heard a quiet rustle, like a cloak snapping against someone's legs. Her hand pulled away from the wall and she followed the direction of the sound.

Adira stopped, still frowning as she looked left and right at the new corridor. A brief glimpse of a robe caught her eye to the end of the corridor to her right so Adira took off running, hurrying to catch up. When the shadow led her up a flight of stairs then through several more hallways, she called out. "Who is there?" They did not answer, merely paused at another flight of stairs next to an open balcony before disappearing up them without so much as making a sound.

Racing forwards Adira sprang up the stairs, intending to catch whoever it was leading her on this wild goose chase but when she stood before a door, there was no one in sight. She frowned then turned back, going to the small opening and looking down but there was no one there either. They had either slipped away through the window before she had noticed them or gone through the door.

Deciding to check, Adira quietly slipped forwards and reached out, twisting the ring to lift the latch on the other side then stepped inside. The room was filled with the warm glow of firelight, transforming the dull stone slabs to blocks of precious amber. There was a bookcase off old volumes, neatly ordered and also a desk that looked out of a window to the host of stars, the crescent moon just in view.

The only thing was, the room was not empty. From the bed tucked in a shadowed corner, someone lifted their head then stood, frowning from under the hood. "What are you doing here?" Altair demanded in a quiet voice.

"I was led here by someone. It wasn't you, was it?" Adira looked around Altair's room with interest before looking back at him. He did not answer. "No. I suppose not." She swallowed then looked away, beginning to retreat away. "I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"Wait." Adira lifted her eyes to Altair, pausing in her plan to escape. "Come here." For a moment Adira did not obey, narrowing her eyes to Altair before stepping inside and closing the door with a soft click before turning and taking a single step forwards. Then she arched an eyebrow at Altair who shifted then approached her with one long stride before stopping also. "Did you see who it was?"

"No." She took another step before stopping, her hands hanging limply by her side. "I don't know why they led me here."

"What were you doing wandering around at night?" Altair shifted closer as his eyes wandered over her frame slowly, drinking her in. The firelight made her skin look warm and inviting, practically begging him to reach out and touch her.

"I couldn't sleep." Her voice dropped until she was murmuring richly, holding her ground. "Or am I meant to be confined to my room until I can be escorted from these lands."

"Perhaps. I'm still contemplating simply killing you and having done with it." Altair growled but a smile tugged at his lips which he tried to hide as he took the last step before they were directly face to face. Swallowing the lump in her throat and ignoring the tight twist in her gut Adira lifted her hands and gripped Altair's hood.

His own hands darted up and caught her wrists as she tried to push back his hood, stopping her but after waiting a few moments, Adira pushed forwards again. This time Altair's grip slackened and she lowered his hood, allowing his face to be touched by the light of the fire. Instantly her heartbeat began to quicken its pace.

He looked down at her passively, forcing all expression from his features but he was beginning to struggle, the hard skin of his mask beginning to crack under the soft gaze of Adira's eyes and the slight drop of her mouth as she looked at him with a quiet awe.

Adira closed her eyes, still holding onto Altair's hood, to absorb his comforting presence. She inhaled quietly, sighing before moving to turn away. A strong grip slid around her waist and pulled her back, causing Adira's eyes to fly open as Altair lowered his head then pressed his mouth against hers, drawing her close with an unrelenting hold.

A soft gasp left Adira's mouth as she felt this man's mouth move against hers, coaxing her to answer with firm and hot lips against her slightly cold ones. Before she knew what she was doing Adira had strengthened her grip on Altair's hood and lifted herself closer, feet leaving the floor as Altair lifted her up and wrapped her legs around him.

Moaning into Altair's passionate kiss, the woman arched into him, gripping on tighter which in turn drove Altair insane with want. She had no idea what she did to him, how he had managed to keep himself away from her all this time, he'd never know.

As Adira felt the cold wall press into her back, she pulled her head away and rested it against the solid support as Altair lowered his head to her neck. He'd kissed her there before but now he wasn't holding anything back and it was pulling feelings and reactions from Adira she never knew could happen. This was unlike anything she'd ever experienced, nothing had made her feel so alive and lustful before.

She was aroused from her thoughts as a hand slid up the back of her leg, moving her skirts out the way and instantly a loud moan burst from her as she clung onto Altair closely. He let go of her but continued to kiss and bite gently on her still tender neck, removing his belt and robes to drop them on the floor.

Instantly Adira pulled back to look at him properly. Her hands gently ran over his broad shoulders, tracing a few of his scars as he looked down at her quietly. "We don't have to go any further." Altair said to her gently, lifting a hand to run the back of his hand down her cheek before tucking her hair behind her ear. "Just say the word." She rolled her eyes at him then pushed against his chest, forcing him backwards with surprising strength.

Altair grinned then pushed back against her shoulders, wrestling with her as she slowly managed to spin underneath him then rise up, pressing her lips to his. Distracted Altair found her waist, groaning low as she pushed him back. When the back of his knees touched the bed they both fell backwards, Adira remaining on top of him.

Whilst she began to grow more confident, kissing his neck, chest and torso Altair reached around her and drew off his boots, tossing them aside also before reaching for her dress. Adira drew back, sliding the outer layer from her body as Altair turned her over onto her back, lips still locked together.

As Altair's hands wandered, Adira threw back her head and let out the sounds that had been bottled up inside her for many years. She had lain with Hassan before and it had been pleasant enough but this…this was something else entirely. "Why does this feel different?" She gasped, turning her head into Altair to tug on his ear with her teeth. "Why haven't I felt like this before?"

"Because, my sweetly innocent Adira, you did not have me as the man between your legs." Altair purred richly, causing her to groan with desire as he leaned back and slowly ran both hands over her shapely legs like he had always wanted to. He'd waited this long to get this far, he'd be damned if he was going to rush a single moment of this. Leaning down again he captured her lips, running his tongue over her mouth before sweeping inside, surprising her greatly. "Adira, I need you to be sure about this. If we do this, you won't be able to escape. You'll be mine forever." Altair warned her seriously as she shuddered with pleasure from his touch. "After tonight, if we go through to the end, you'll become mine and mine alone. I won't let you run away from me." Pausing, Adira thought as she looked up at the man who was settled comfortably between her thighs. Did she really want this man? The answer was yes, but forever? The strange but powerful feeling returned to Adira, pulling her closer to Altair through an invisible bond.

"What are you saying, Altair?" She asked him slowly, reaching up to trace his scar.

"You'll be mine, Adira. Mine and no one else's." His head lowered and gently kissed her cheek, wrapping her in his warmth. "I want all of you for always, beloved, not just for one night. You mean more than that to me." Tears began to fill Adira's eyes and she chocked on her words.

"Even after what I did to you?" A hand rose to her face to brush away her tears.

"Yes." He replied quietly. "I forgive you for what happened, Adira, you did only what you thought best to protect your son. Anyone would have done the same. I'm only sorry I hurt you." His eyes looked down to her neck as he gently stroked the inward curve of her throat. "I hope you'll forgive me." Staring up at Altair, Adira blinked a few times before dragging his head down to her and kissing him hotly, biting on his lower lip as he shifted closer.

"I want to be yours, Altair. I…I think I've fallen for you." She whispered to him as he pulled backwards and kissed her collarbone. He stopped and looked up at her, blinking gently at her.

"Really?" She nodded her head.

"I…I loved Hassam, in a way, but this is so much more..." She couldn't find the words so she frowned, trying to find them. "It's different. More vibrant, more real." Her hands slid tenderly over his back, stopping at every scar to trace them several times, coaxing Altair's eyes closed as he relaxed into her caress. "I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable."

"No, you haven't." He assured her in a low voice. "Adira? You're not the only one who's fallen. Though I think you fell from heaven itself to find your way into my arms." Adira blushed and giggled slightly at Altair's charm. "So I'll ask you one last time, because after this I won't give you another chance to change your mind." He knew this was a lie, he'd stop at any moment Adira asked him to, but she didn't need to know that.

"I think you're stalling now." She teased him with a smirk. "Are you really that shy?" His eyes flashed brightly at the challenge, smirking back at her.

"You're going to regret challenging me, Adira." He growled in her ear then lifted her legs around him, sliding his hands over her dress before tugging it over her head as she could gasped with surprise. With a shy blush Adira tried to cover herself with her hands but Altair pinned them down, teasing her neck with tender kisses until her eyes had fluttered closed and she relaxed into this new level of intimacy.

As the flames at the hearth slowly began to die, the intense flames that burned between Altair and Adira only grew bolder and brighter. Slowly the fire died to simple glowing coals before all that remained were the cinders and cold stone, the moon now the only source of light that spilled into the room.


	12. Chapter 12

The first to awaken was Adira, who stretched with a sigh then slowly opened her eyes as she felt Altair shift beside her, his hand sliding over her bare stomach. When memories of all that occurred the night before returned, a heavy blush settled on her cheeks. She'd never made love like that before, it had all been new and slightly frightening at first but she soon fell into ease.

Altair's hand slowly began to follow the curve of her waist then brush against her ribs, following her shape as he woke up also. "So just to be clear, you're not angry with me?" Adira whispered, turning around to face Altair, who still had his eyes closed.

"No."

"And you're not going to kill me."

"No."

"Or banish me."

"No."

"Or kiss me good morning."

"Yes." He smirked then leaned closer, rising up to push Adira onto her back then gently pressed his mouth to her tender lips, lovingly embracing her as their bodies untangled from one another. "How do you feel?"

"I think I felt less tired after the battle." She answered, shifting closer to settle her head on his chest. "Perhaps I was wrong. You do know what you're doing." He smirked victoriously at her, his hands resting behind his head as he looked up to the ceiling. They lay together, resting in the warm rising sun. The only time Altair moved was to slide his arms around his woman and turn into her, drawing in the sweet scent of her hair.

"What will happen to me and my son?" She asked quietly after a while. "We can't stay here."

"There are houses in the town. I'll find you one there." He answered. "Or, you could move into my home." Adira looked up at him as he touched her lower lip with his finger, tracing the line carefully. "And be my wife." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Is that your idea of a proposal?" He chuckled.

"Would you rather I was traditional and asked your next of kin, which would be your boy." He arched an eyebrow in return. "I'm sure I could persuade him with a few toys." Mentioning the toys made Adira think for a moment.

"Where _did_ you get those animal carvings from? Kahil couldn't stop talking about them." A slight embarrassed expression crossed Altair's face briefly as he looked down.

"They were mine." A broad smile stretched across Adira's face.

"You kept your toys?"

"They meant something to me. My father carved them when I was still in my cradle."

"That's rather sweet of you, actually." Adira chuckled, curling her arm under Altair's then ran her fingers across his back. He continued to gaze at her, unable to control the tightness in his stomach at this beautiful woman being so close to him. Even now she affected him the way no other had.

"You still haven't answered." He reminded her in a quiet voice. Adira sighed slowly, regarding Altair before slowly smiling.

"Are you sure you want to marry a widow?"

"I have no qualms." He replied simply with a little shrug.

"Well then. I suppose I don't either." Pushing forwards she held Altair down on his back, her hands slowly drawing down his shoulders to his torso as she straddled him. "I'll be your wife on one condition." He smirked with an arched eyebrow, signalling he was listening. Adira crawled closer, lowering her lips to his ear to whisper. "I'll be your wife if you promise to sing to me every day, for the rest of our lives."

Before Adira could even register what was happening, Altair had dragged Adira down onto her back, his muscular and larger frame towering over her. "Hmm…I think I can live with that." He decided then tucked his head into the grove of her neck, taking in a breath before beginning to sing.

Adira shuddered and leaned into the sound, closing her eyes as Altair lured her into a world of their own, where only his voice existed along with his touch.


End file.
